


From Another Time And Place

by Enedhil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Different Timeline Loki, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: Era lì, la decisione giusta, tra i capelli lunghi e ingarbugliati che stava stringendo tra le dita.Era lì, sotto a quei vestiti larghi e consumati che stava tirando con così tanta forza, sulla sua schiena, da lacerarne le cuciture.Era lì, dove doveva essere. Dove era sempre stata.Quello era Thor. In qualsiasi universo, in qualsiasi dimensione.E lui sarebbe stato ovunque il suo Loki.Grazie alla Gemma dello Spazio, Loki raggiunge Thor in una diversa realtà.[Post Endgame.]





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Credo di essere una delle tante che, dopo aver visto Endgame, ha sentito il bisogno spasmodico di far incontrare di nuovo Thor e Loki, perché sì. Perché Thor, pur nella sua depressione e instabilità emotiva ha combattuto, ha vinto con gli altri, ma non ha riavuto indietro nessuno. Quindi questa fanfic è solo un modo per farli tornare insieme, anche se le cose sono molto diverse rispetto a quello che tutti speravamo per loro.   
> Due cose veloci:  
> \- Sarà a capitoli, ipotizzo tre o quattro, ma chi può dirlo ^o^’  
> \- Può essere considerata come seguito della mia serie “More Than…” visto che mi baso su quel mio “canon” di loro due per il modo in cui si sono avvicinati prima dell’attacco di Thanos. Non è necessario leggere quelle tre storie per capire questa, ci sono però alcuni riferimenti.  
> \- Ci saranno anche i Guardiani, visto che Thor è sulla Benatar con loro, e mi servivano dei punti di vista esterni. E io adoro i Guardiani, adoro Quill, adoro Rocket, li adoro tutti, e mi sto divertendo a farli interagire ^O^  
> \- È tutto un grande “just for fun” :P quindi senza troppe pretese, se non quella di far stare bene Thor e Loki perché se lo meritano, ecco.
> 
> Buona lettura ^_^

  
FROM ANOTHER TIME AND PLACE  
  
  


 

~  
  
_You and I, mirrors of light_  
_Twin flames of fire_  
_Lit in another time and place._  
_[Two Steps From Hell – Star Sky]_  
  


CAPITOLO 1

  
_BENATAR – DA QUALCHE PARTE NELLO SPAZIO – 2024_  
  
Ci era riuscito? Per quanto poteva scorgere da quel punto, l'ambiente che lo circondava sembrava del tutto simile a quello che le Acque della Vista gli avevano mostrato in quella lunga e confusa visione.  
Si trovava di sicuro su un'astronave di modeste dimensioni che poteva contenere un numero limitato di passeggeri. Dal piano superiore arrivava una leggera musica, insieme alle voci di qualcuno che ripeteva a memoria le parole della canzone.  
Ma era nel posto giusto? Loki guardò la pietra incastonata sul bracciale che portava al polso sinistro e l'intensa luce bluastra si affievolì come a dargli una conferma. Riabbassò la manica sopra alla Gemma dell'Infinito e la nascose con un incantesimo agli occhi di chiunque avrebbe potuto incontrare, poi avanzò di qualche passo, prestando attenzione a ogni minimo rumore.  
I motori producevano un ronzio metallico e costante, oltre a quello, però, riusciva a sentire qualcosa simile al brontolio di un animale o al russare pesante di un uomo. Non era solo, questo era chiaro, ma l'altro presente, che fosse bestia o uomo, sembrava non essersi accorto di lui.  
Girò oltre il tavolo e infine vide una sagoma seduta malamente sul pavimento, in una posizione scomoda e precaria, con la schiena incurvata e la testa scivolata in avanti, in parte reclinata contro la parete. Un braccio mollemente adagiato sulla pancia rotonda, che si alzava e abbassava regolarmente, e l'altro disteso all'esterno, la mano ancora chiusa su una bottiglia.  
Loki avvertì le proprie labbra tendersi in un sorriso incontrollabile e gli occhi pungere di quelle lacrime che aveva versato per troppo tempo, in silenzio e di nascosto da tutti, e che si era vietato di lasciar scorrere ancora.  
Ma _lui_ era lì. Sotto a quei lunghi capelli cresciuti senza controllo, alla barba non curata, all'aspetto trasandato e in quegli informi abiti midgardiani. _Lui_ era lì.  
  
Si piegò sul ginocchio per prendere la bottiglia dalle sue dita e bevve un sorso di quella che risultò essere birra. «Terribile,» commentò tra sé con una verso disgustato. «Oh, fratello, i tuoi gusti non sono affatto migliori in questa realtà.»  
All'improvviso Thor si scosse, riemergendo dal sonno e allungando entrambe le braccia come se dovesse aggrapparsi a qualcosa per non cadere. Con la mano colpì malamente quella del Dio dell'Inganno e la bottiglia cadde a terra e rotolò via.  
Per un breve momento si guardarono, immobili, i respiri veloci, e Loki vide l'espressione disorientata sul volto del fratello mutare all'inizio in sorpresa, gli occhi spalancati, diversi l'uno dall'altro. Scorse l'emozione bagnare quello azzurro che poteva riconoscere, ma poi il viso di Thor si tese in una smorfia sofferente e infine le sue mani si agitarono, fendendo l'aria, nel tentativo di allontanarlo da sé.  
  
«Va' via! Stupido... brutto sogno,» bofonchiò il figlio di Odino, tirandosi a sedere, solo per accasciarsi di nuovo contro la parete e riabbassare le palpebre. «Ne ho abbastanza! Sono stanco di vederti. Sei fastidioso... e patetico. Smettila di tornare!»  
  
Loki corrucciò la fronte, restando accosciato in quel punto. «Ti ringrazio tanto, fratello. Mi sei mancato anche tu.»  
  
«Patetico. Sei patetico... io sono... patetico.»  
  
«D'accordo, non sei in te.» Si rialzò per poi afferrarlo per le braccia e trascinarlo in piedi. Non gli fu difficile, ma avvertì il peso eccessivo del suo corpo, così diverso da quello che ricordava, e per un attimo sentì le mani del fratello stringergli gli avambracci per sostenersi e mantenere l'equilibrio. Lo guardò ancora negli occhi, ma quello sguardo sembrò alterare di nuovo l'altro, il quale lo discostò brutalmente, indietreggiando. «Thor...»  
  
«Sta' zitto! Tu non sei lui!» La voce impastata dall'alcol e da un dolore che il Dio dell'Inganno non riusciva ancora a comprendere. «Tu non sei Loki. Loki è morto, come tutti gli altri. Nessuno di loro è tornato! _Nessuno!_ » Si girò su stesso, gli diede le spalle, ma poi di scatto tornò davanti a lui e alzò una mano sulla sua guancia. Loki percepì la stoffa ruvida del guanto e la lieve carezza dei polpastrelli che gli sfioravano la tempia. E quegli occhi diversi lo fissavano, uno pieno di vita, di liquido dolore, di rammarico, e l'altro freddo e distante, così sbagliato, così _non suo_.  
  
«Abbiamo vinto... ma io ho fallito,» continuò a mormorare Thor come se quella vicinanza, in qualche modo, gli avesse fatto ritrovare una sorta di ragione. «Ho perso te, ho perso tutti loro. La vendetta... non è stata altro che un'ombra. Ogni notte, loro morivano ai miei piedi. Ogni notte, Heimdall veniva ucciso davanti a me. Ogni notte, tu...» si fermò, le sue labbra si mossero ma ne uscì solo il vuoto, accompagnato da una lacrima che andò a perdersi nella folta barba. «Il tuo corpo gettato a un passo da me... e io non potevo far altro che guardare. Ma...» Un accenno di sorriso tremante e la mano si spostò dietro la nuca di Loki, in quel gesto così tanto loro da strappare un sospiro anche al Dio dell'Inganno. «Ogni notte, io ti salvavo. Salvavo il nostro popolo e lo portavo al sicuro sulla Terra.»  
  
«Era solo un sogno?»  
  
«Già, era... solo un sogno.» Thor tirò su col naso e scosse la testa, abbassando mestamente lo sguardo mentre faceva un passo indietro. «Ora vattene. Non sei davvero qui. Sei solo un'allucinazione o un altro incubo. Io sto dormendo e... tra poco mi sveglierò e starò bene.»  
  
Ancora la maschera di un sorriso e Loki sentì il cuore infrangersi sotto al peso di quella sofferenza e della disperazione. Come poteva essere arrivato a quello? Come poteva essersi perduta così tanto la sua anima? Come era divenuta così fragile? Era il Dio del Tuono quello che aveva davanti, ma non era suo fratello. Non era il _suo_ Thor.  
Lo aveva immaginato. Lo aveva previsto, da quando la Norna gli aveva parlato durante la visione, rivelandogli frammenti di un tempo che lui non aveva vissuto. Eppure il bisogno di ritrovarlo e di averlo di nuovo al proprio fianco aveva prevalso su ogni ragione.  
Aveva attraversato l'universo e si era gettato in un'altra dimensione senza pensare alle conseguenze.  
E ora lo aveva davanti. Uno spirito piegato, distrutto e torturato dal dolore tanto quanto lo era il suo. Così diversi, eppure così simili in quello che avevano dovuto affrontare e sopportare.  
Ma se lui aveva avuto la rabbia a cui aggrapparsi, quel bisogno di rivalsa che lo aveva sempre mosso fin da quando si era sentito in competizione col fratello per un trono che, in fin dei conti, nessuno dei due aveva mai davvero voluto, quel Thor si era lasciato andare al rimorso, allo sconforto, alla solitudine.  
Loki strinse i pugni quando l'altro si passò le dita sugli occhi, ciondolando forse alla ricerca di qualcos'altro da bere.  
«Sono qui,» mormorò più dolcemente di quanto avrebbe voluto. «Sono qui, fratello. Non è un sogno.»  
  
«Non dirlo! Dannato fantasma! Non dirlo! Non sei lui! Non sei...»  
  
Loki lo vide allungare un braccio in quel gesto che gli era più che famigliare e colse con la coda dell'occhio un movimento. Un'arma simile a un'ascia attraversò lo spazio e arrivò tra le dita del Dio del Tuono, a differenza del martello che lui, invece, si sarebbe aspettato.  
Di scatto, allora, alzò la mano e la spinse sulla fronte di Thor. Con l'altra gli tenne la testa mentre l'incantesimo faceva scivolare i ricordi della sua vita nella mente dell'altro.  
Non era sicuro di quanto mostrargli, quanto in profondità, quanto, del loro legame, far tornare in superficie, perché quel Thor poteva non essersi mai avvicinato a lui, in quella realtà. Il loro rapporto poteva non essere mai diventato intimo, l'attrazione, il bisogno fisico, il sentimento che li legava... tutto ciò che erano stati e che lui conosceva, in quella dimensione poteva essere diverso.  
Eppure, la luce nello sguardo del fratello e il modo in cui l'aveva toccato gli avevano fatto provare _qualcosa_.  
A ogni modo, oramai, era troppo tardi. Perché Thor si stava prendendo tutto quanto, stava bevendo da lui ogni goccia di quelle memorie intrise di battaglie, di scontri, di riappacificazioni, di incomprensioni, di complicità, di segreti, di passione, di amore, di perdita, di dolore, di speranza.  
Fece fatica ad allontanare il palmo, ma quando lo fece, il Dio del Tuono barcollò all'indietro e perse la presa sull'arma che ricadde a terra con un clangore metallico che rimbombò nel silenzio.  
  
«Mi dispiace,» mormorò subito Loki, cercando di aiutarlo. Thor però scosse la testa, mantenendo la distanza da lui con un braccio teso, prima di stringersi le tempie come se stesse provando dolore. «Mi dispiace davvero. Non sapevo in che altro modo farlo. Non sono tuo fratello... non... non sono il Loki che conoscevi in questa dimensione. Ma sono sempre io. Sono Loki, nato su Jotunheim, cresciuto da Odino come tuo fratello. Tua madre... _nostra_ madre, Frigga, mi ha avvicinato alle arti magiche e questo potere mi ha aiutato a governarne uno ancora più grande.» Riprese fiato, continuando a guardarlo in attesa di una sua reazione. Lo sguardo che ricevette, ricolmo di emozioni contrastanti, tuttavia, lo spinse a proseguire. «Non sono stato abbastanza forte da accettarlo. Non sono... non sono abbastanza forte da allontanare il pensiero di te. Quando ti ho perso, il mio mondo... il nostro mondo è andato in cenere. Ho salvato il nostro popolo, come mi hai chiesto, ma non potevo restare su un trono. Non l'ho mai voluto quel trono! Volevo solo...»  
Non fece in tempo a concludere la frase. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a respirare, che si ritrovò stretto tra le braccia del Dio del Tuono. Una presa potente, eccessiva, dolorosa, che sapeva di possesso, di bisogno, di assenza da colmare, di diritto da rivendicare.  
Ricordava così bene quell'abbraccio, la forza con cui veniva stretto, il calore della pelle di Thor, il profumo dei capelli biondi, il corpo solido che si scontrava col suo, che accendeva all'istante ogni suo senso.  
Era così diverso, eppure così simile. Sarebbe rimasto in quell'abbraccio, al di là del tempo e di ogni realtà, nell'illusione che niente fosse accaduto e che quei frammenti di felicità, che dopo un millennio aveva ottenuto, fossero ancora suoi.  
Sentì il volto del fratello spostarsi contro al proprio, le fronti entrare in contatto, le sue palpebre erano abbassate, ma appena sfiorò il lato destro del suo viso col dorso delle dita, Thor lo guardò di nuovo.  
«Cos'è successo al tuo occhio?» gli bisbigliò, sorridendogli quando l'altro scosse la testa. «Dimmelo.»  
  
«Hela... la Dea della Morte, la mia sorellastra,» iniziò Thor, senza allontanarsi da lui e rendendogli così ancor più difficile concentrarsi sul suo racconto. «Abbiamo combattuto contro il suo esercito quando è venuta su Asgard per impossessarsene, dopo che Padre ci ha lasciato per riunirsi a nostra Madre nel Valhalla. Tu lo avevi bandito sulla Terra e ti eri finto lui, mentre io cercavo di rimettere pace nei Nove Regni... è una lunga storia. Non mi ha tolto un occhio nella tua realtà?»  
  
Loki si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e reclinò per qualche secondo la testa sulla sua spalla. Quel momento devastante era impresso a fuoco nella sua mente e nemmeno quella vicinanza riusciva a renderlo più sopportabile. «No. Ti ha tolto la vita.» Accennò un sorriso tirato per non rivelare il vuoto che ancora sentiva dentro di sé. «La stavi tenendo lontana mentre io e Heimdall aprivamo il Bifrost per far fuggire il nostro popolo. Ma era... troppo tardi... lui mi ha trascinato nel portale, e tu invece...» si fermò di colpo, il cuore gli martellava nel petto e nella gola, togliendogli il fiato. E lo sguardo di Thor lo trafisse con tutta la consapevolezza che lui non voleva davvero vedere. «Cosa sto facendo?» Si divincolò dalla presa e fece qualche passo indietro, le mani sui fianchi e gli occhi rialzati al basso soffitto.  
  
«Loki...»  
  
«È tutto sbagliato! Come potevo pensare di rimettere le cose a posto? Tu non sei lui... e io non sono chi vorresti che io fossi. Siano praticamente due sconosciuti.»  
  
«No, no va bene.» Thor fece un passo verso di lui, le mani alzate come se con quel gesto volesse tranquillizzarlo in qualche modo, dimostrandosi innocuo. «Dobbiamo solo comunicare apertamente, capirci... e... e lo so che parlare non è il nostro forte, non lo facevamo mai prima, ma... possiamo, da adesso. Tu sei tu, e io sono io. Ma se parlassimo...»  
  
«Noi parliamo apertamente. Lo facciamo sempre.»  
  
«Davvero? Questo è strano. Da quando?»  
  
«Da quando sei venuto a cercarmi su Sakaar. Lì abbiamo parlato... tra le altre cose.»  
  
«Oh... giusto. L'ho visto, prima, quando mi hai...» Il Dio del Tuono si indicò la fronte, roteando il dito, prima di stringersela però tra le mani. «Ma è tutto così confuso!»  
  
Loki chiuse un istante gli occhi. «Sono terribilmente dispiaciuto. Non avrei dovuto importi quella conoscenza. Non avrei dovuto... sono stato egoista e sconsiderato. Ti chiedo scusa.»  
  
«Va bene, va bene. Devo solo... cosa fai?»  
  
Il Dio dell'Inganno scosse solo la testa, mentre si rialzava la manica per liberare il bracciale. Doveva andarsene. Tornare nella propria realtà e dimenticare una volta per tutte l'assurda follia che era stato il suo pensiero costante per quei lunghi anni. Ci aveva provato e non era andata. Non poteva andare. Non poteva essere la cosa giusta.  
  
«Loki? Che stai facendo? Cos'è...? Che cosa...?»  
  
La voce di Thor sembrava distante, perché già iniziava a percepire il potere della Gemma dello Spazio nella mente. Da una parte, il suo corpo si stava preparando a quel salto cosmico per tornare nella dimensione a cui apparteneva, ma dall'altra... dall'altra c'era il viscerale e spasmodico bisogno di sentirsi ancora stringere. E quella voce che comunque sentiva. Il modo in cui Thor pronunciava il suo nome.  
  
«Ti prego, Loki... non farlo! Qualunque cosa sia... non...»  
  
«Non è giusto. Non posso farti questo. Non posso...» Gli sarebbe bastato sfiorare la pietra per essere trasportato altrove e mettere fine a quella pazzia. Eppure non era più abbastanza forte per fare la cosa giusta. E Thor... il _suo_ Thor, forse avrebbe riso di lui, almeno per un po'. Il potente Dio delle Illusioni non era diventato altro che il riflesso di se stesso, svuotato, spezzato, incapace di prendere una decisione che non fosse dettata dal mero desiderio di riavere ciò che gli era stato tolto.  
  
«Fratello...»  
  
Si arrese. Le dita ancora tremanti, a una minima distanza dalla gemma che stava già irradiando una tenue luce blu. Quella che non era soltanto una parola, bensì qualcosa che, per loro, andava oltre il suo stesso significato.  
Si arrese e rialzò gli occhi lucidi sull'uomo a un passo da sé, rimasto a fissarlo con le braccia aperte, come se si stesse apprestando ad afferrarlo per impedirgli qualsiasi cosa... o per andare con lui.  
Gli avrebbe chiesto di nuovo perdono, per avergli stravolto quella vita, per avergli fatto credere in una verità diversa da quella che si meritava, ma tutto ciò che fece fu socchiudere le labbra contro quelle che si posarono violentemente sulle sue.  
La mano di Thor si posò alla base della sua nuca, l'altro braccio gli circondò la vita e Loki si aggrappò al corpo davanti a sé, dimenticando qualsiasi freno che lo aveva fatto tentennare su quale fosse la decisione da prendere.  
Era lì, la decisione giusta, tra i capelli lunghi e ingarbugliati che stava stringendo tra le dita.  
Era lì, sotto a quei vestiti larghi e consumati che stava tirando con così tanta forza, sulla sua schiena, da lacerarne le cuciture.  
Era nella bocca calda che stava violando, nel sapore di birra scadente sulla sua lingua e in quello delle lacrime che percepiva sulla sua guancia, quando Thor riprendeva fiato, graffiandogli la pelle con la barba e coi denti.  
Era lì, dove doveva essere. Dove era sempre stata.  
In un bacio che gridava bisogno e peccato. In un desiderio immorale e lascivo. Nella fiducia e nel sentimento che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai dissolto. Non il tempo. Non lo spazio.  
_Quello_ era Thor. In qualsiasi universo, in qualsiasi dimensione.  
E lui sarebbe stato ovunque il _suo_ Loki.  
  
*  
  
Drax rialzò la testa, guardandosi attorno incuriosito, mentre le note della nuova canzone risuonavano nella cabina.  
  
«Veniva da sotto,» commentò Nebula, serafica, senza allontanare lo sguardo dalla guida.  
  
Peter strinse gli occhi, restando in ascolto ancora qualche secondo, prima di aggiungere: «Non è stato niente.»  
  
«Ah sì?» chiese però Rocket con un'occhiata scettica nella sua direzione. «E se è caduto a terra stecchito e inizia a puzzare come lo trasciniamo di sopra?»  
  
Il solo immaginare di dover trascinare l'asgardiano su per le minuscole scale bastò per far cambiare idea all'uomo. «Ok, ok! Andiamo a vedere.» Si slacciò le cinghie di sicurezza e si mise in piedi, stiracchiandosi.  
  
Mantis si voltò nella sua direzione, mormorando: «Non prendetevela con lui se ha fatto qualche danno. È ancora sconvolto per le sue perdite e arrabbiato con se stesso. Si sente solo e triste.»  
  
«Ehi, lo so. Non sono senza cuore a tal punto. Gli stiamo dando il tempo che gli serve, no? Gli ho anche lasciato scegliere due destinazioni nelle ultime settimane.»  
  
«Io sono Groot?»  
  
Rocket balzò nel corridoio a propria volta, facendo un cenno all'amico. «Sì sì, se è morto puoi prenderti la console col gioco nuovo che nasconde nella borsa.»  
  
Con un lamento fin troppo evidente, Star Lord si avviò al passaggio che portava al piano di sotto, soffermandosi però ad alzare un po' di più il volume della musica, per evitare che si sentissero altre fastidiose interruzioni sonore nel prossimo futuro. Era quasi un anno che viaggiavano con quel Dio del Tuono a bordo. I primi tempi erano stati i più duri, tuttavia negli ultimi mesi la situazione sembrava essere migliorata, se non consideravano alcune spiacevoli ricadute che, a volte, avevano portato ancora Thor a isolarsi da tutti. Non era poi così male, in fondo. Continuavano a scontrarsi, continuavano a litigare per il comando, ma in fin dei conti era una competizione divertente. A volte, solo a volte, si era anche sentito sollevato di averlo nel gruppo. Non si apriva mai troppo, probabilmente era un modo di essere asgardiano, ma quando succedeva, quando parlavano, gli sembrava di avere davvero qualcuno accanto che capiva cosa significasse perdere troppo presto una persona amata, quando ancora quel rapporto stava nascendo ed era pronto per diventare qualcosa.  
Sì, forse un po' gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se lo avessero trovato morto sul pavimento.  
Percorse goffamente gli scalini, e appena si voltò rimase a bocca aperta nel constatare come altre bocche erano invece impegnate.  
«Woooh! Woooh! Amico...» allungò d'impulso la mano per coprire gli occhi a Rocket che lo aveva appena affiancato, ma questo gliela scansò malamente, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia basita. «Chi diavolo è quello? Chi sei? Come sei entrato nella mia nave?»  
  
Estrasse subito una delle armi, puntandola verso lo sconosciuto, mentre i due si allontanavano l'uno dall'altro, non tanto imbarazzati quanto quella situazione avrebbe dovuto farli sentire.  
  
«No, non serve,» intervenne subito Thor, col sorriso più vero e solare che gli aveva mai visto fare da quando lo aveva conosciuto. «Lui... lui è Loki.»  
  
Peter aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiedendosi se quel nome avesse dovuto ricordargli qualcosa. Fu Rocket, però, a parlare, con un tono palesemente sorpreso.  
  
«È il fratello.»  
  
«Fra... fratello?» Sbarrò gli occhi, indicando con l'arma i due davanti a loro per fargli intendere che quello a cui avevano assistito era tutt'altro che affetto fraterno.  
  
«Adottato,» risposero quasi all'unisono i due asgardiani, accennando poi un sorriso.  
  
«Pensavo fosse morto,» proseguì comunque il procione, avvicinandosi di qualche passo al nuovo arrivato per scrutarlo meglio. «Ma è lui, sono sicuro. L'ho visto nella cella quando siamo andati a prendere la Gemma della Realtà a casa loro.»  
  
«Non mi sembra molto morto.»  
  
Loki allora fece un passo avanti, le mani alzate sui lati in segno di resa. «Posso spiegare. Io vengo da una diversa dimensione dello spazio. Da circa dodici anni possiedo questa...» Guardò verso il polso e dal nulla comparve su di esso un bracciale con una gemma dai riflessi blu. «L'ho studiata, l'ho compresa, e l'ho usata per ritrovare... mio fratello, dopo che nella mia realtà lui si è sacrificato per salvare il nostro popolo dal Ragnarok, che ha portato la distruzione del nostro regno.»  
  
Erano già troppe informazioni insieme per poterci cavare fuori qualcosa di concreto e sensato, così Peter annuì distrattamente, puntando di nuovo l'arma nella sua direzione.  
«Sì, è tutto molto romantico, ma qualcuno mi spiega come fa ad avere una Gemma dell'Infinito? Non ce ne siamo sbarazzati quando Captain America le ha riportate nel passato, esattamente da dove le avevate prese?»  
  
Per un momento calò il silenzio. Rocket mosse la testa da un lato all'altro, pensieroso, poi all'improvviso si passò la mano sul muso. «Porco cacchio!»  
  
«Cosa, porco cacchio? Cosa significa?»  
  
Rocket alzò le zampe e le lasciò ricadere sui fianchi. «Beeeeh, c'era stato un piccolo inconveniente nel 2012, dopo la tentata invasione che il caro fratellino qui ha causato col suo scettro. Così Stark e Rogers sono andati nel 1970 a prendere un altro Tesseract. Ce ne serviva uno, non doveva essere per forza quello.»  
  
«Piccolo inconveniente?»  
  
«Non me ne hanno parlato, che cosa...» Thor stesso guardò gli altri presenti con un'apprensione nuova nella voce, che aveva cancellato la felicità di poco prima.  
  
«È successo qualcosa mentre mi stavate portando via,» intervenne allora Loki. «La valigetta è caduta, si è aperta, il Tesseract è scivolato vicino a me... e io l'ho preso. Sono fuggito.» Guardò il fratello con un'espressione innocente. «Ho dovuto. Volevi riportarmi ad Asgard, lasciare che Padre mi giudicasse colpevole e mi facesse finire nelle prigioni per il resto dei miei giorni.»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono sostenne quello sguardo, chiaramente confuso. «È così che è andata. Ma ti ho fatto fuggire, ti sei battuto insieme a me contro gli Elfi Oscuri di Malekith, mi hai aiutato a liberare Jane dall'Aether e sei morto... beh, non proprio morto, hai fatto finta.»  
  
«Non mi hai mai riportato ad Asgard. Mi hai cercato ovunque, Heimdall ti ha aiutato, e mi hai raggiunto su Sakaar.»  
  
Star Lord seguì per un po' quella loro conversazione, poi però alzò la voce per interromperli.  
«Ok, ehi! Possiamo tornare al motivo per cui la Gemma dello Spazio si trova sulla mia astronave?»  
  
«Linea temporale alternativa,» si intromise di nuovo Rocket, mettendosi seduto su una cassa. Mugugnò qualcosa tra le zampe e poi rialzò il muso per guardare gli altri. «Non doveva succedere. Tutte quelle realtà che avevamo creato portando via le gemme, avrebbero dovuto annullarsi nel momento in cui le gemme venivano ricollocate nell'esatto punto del tempo in cui le avevamo prese.»  
  
«Lo ha fatto Captain America, no?»  
  
«Non la sua,» ribatté, indicando Loki. «Lui se l'è svignata col Tesseract. Nessuno ha riportato quella gemma nel 2012. Quindi quella realtà alternativa è rimasta aperta e ha portato il fratellino adottivo qui... a vivere una vita diversa, dove a quanto sembra non è stato ucciso da Thanos.»  
  
«E nessuno me lo ha detto?» La voce di Thor si alzò all'improvviso, velata da quella che era chiaramente rabbia. «Nessuno mi ha detto che mio fratello era ancora vivo... là fuori... da qualche parte?»  
  
«Prenditela con chi ci ha salvato il culo! Non sono stato io a dimenticarmi una pietra in giro per il tempo!» Il procione si rialzò in piedi, per niente intimorito dall'atteggiamento infuriato dell'altro. «E poi lui non è davvero tuo fratello. Non quello che hai perso. Forse ce ne sono più di uno! Chi lo sa, con quello che ci siamo lasciati dietro, può esserci di tutto là fuori.»  
  
Peter si rese conto che gli occhi del Dio del Tuono stavano iniziando a risplendere della furia dei fulmini e la sua espressione non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. «Ok, basta. Non è necessario parlare così.» Allungò il braccio davanti a Rocket per fargli intendere di allontanarsi, ma l'altro continuò, incalzante.  
  
«Sì, invece! È necessario! È necessario, va bene? Perché lui non è la stessa persona che conosceva e Gamora... la Gamora che stiamo cercando non è quella che _tu_ conoscevi. Sono diversi! Tutti e due! E io non voglio ritrovarmi a farvi da balia e a sentirvi frignare perché le cose non sono come prima. Non lo saranno mai, ok? _Tuo_ fratello... qualsiasi cosa significhi fratello per voi, e la _tua_ ragazza sono morti, andati, non ci sono più!» Dopo averli indicati entrambi, alzò le zampe rassegnato. «Volete trovarvi dei sostituti? Bene! Ma mettetevi in quelle zucche vuote che _non sono loro!_ E che se vi prendessero entrambi a calci nel sedere avrebbero tutte le ragioni!» Si voltò verso le scale, pronto a salire, ma all'ultimo si girò ancora verso Loki, puntandogli contro il dito. «E questo vale anche per te! Tu che arrivi dalla tua bella dimensione alternativa, non sai niente di questo qui!» Roteò il braccio fino a indicare Thor, senza però guardarlo. «Non sai quello che ha passato e non sai quanto ci abbiamo messo a raccoglierlo col cucchiaino dal formaggio fuso in cui stava affondando. E come vedi, non abbiamo ancora finito. È ancora immerso fino alla vita nell'alcol e nelle patatine fritte, quindi cerca di non fare casini!» Fece una pausa solo per riprendere fiato e aggiungere un: «Grazie!» prima di risalire rapidamente le scale.  
  
Peter rimase qualche secondo immobile, più scioccato dalla situazione e dallo sfogo dell'amico che dalle parole che aveva effettivamente pronunciato. Lo sapeva già. Se lo ripeteva ogni giorno che quella Gamora che aveva di nuovo sfiorato, e che le aveva assestato una bella ginocchiata nelle palle, non era la donna per cui aveva perso la testa. Ma in qualche modo l'avrebbe ritrovata e, in qualche modo, sarebbe riuscito a farla innamorare ancora. D'altronde, se quei due asgardiani si erano appena visti e si stavano già baciando, al di là della relazione complicata e ben poco fraterna che li legava, poteva sperare in una botta di fortuna anche lui.  
Ora, però, doveva preoccuparsi di ben altro: come non far saltare per aria l'astronave, ad esempio.  
«Ehi, come eravamo rimasti d'accordo?» Mise via l'arma e si avvicinò cautamente al Dio del Tuono. Dai suoi pugni si stavano formando delle piccole scintille e il bagliore nei suoi occhi non era per niente rincuorante. «Niente fulmini qui. I fulmini non sono cosa buona per la mia nave. Niente fulmini e puoi essere il capitano per un giorno.» Alzò la mano verso la sua spalla ma vide le saette scorrergli lungo le braccia, così si corresse subito: «Ok, d'accordo. Era una settimana.» A quel punto, di solito, la forza della tempesta smetteva e Thor lo guardava con un mezzo sorriso, prima di andare a trangugiare quello che di alcolico era rimasto. Forse Rocket lo aveva fatto incazzare più del previsto, però, perché già prima di sfiorare la stoffa del maglione, una lieve scarica gli raggiunse le dita. Fece appena in tempo a tramutare la sensazione in un lamento che la mano di Loki piombò sul suo braccio per bloccarlo.  
  
«Non toccarlo,» gli mormorò in un ordine secco lo stregone. «Non devi toccarlo, quando è così.»  
  
«Ah! Lo so!» Fece un passo indietro appena l'altro lo liberò e si massaggiò la mano e il punto in cui quel Loki lo aveva stretto, incerto su dove avesse sentito più dolore. «Che diavolo! Lo stiamo gestendo, ok? È sempre andato... tutto... bene...» Le ultime parole gli uscirono in un soffio meravigliato quando vide il nuovo arrivato appoggiare il palmo sul petto del fratello. Le scariche risalirono lungo il suo braccio, andando a spegnersi all'altezza del suo collo, e nel mentre la pelle chiara assunse una innaturale colorazione bluastra. Gli parve di vedere anche gli occhi cambiare e diventare scarlatti, ma il tutto durò solo qualche secondo: quando Thor appoggiò la propria mano su quella ferma su di sé, i fulmini svanirono e niente sembrava essere accaduto.  
  
«Potrei parlare con mio fratello, da solo?» La richiesta di Loki, pronunciata con una improvvisa gentilezza, lo stupì tanto quanto quello che aveva appena visto, ma Peter annuì e si voltò per tornare alle scale. Prima di salire, tuttavia, lanciò ancora un'occhiata alle proprie spalle e a fatica si costrinse a proseguire e a ignorare quella insensata curiosità.  
  
Tornò a sedersi e solo dopo un po' si rese conto che tutti lo stavano fissando e che la musica era stata spenta. «Che c'è? È lui che ha dato di matto!» Indicò Rocket, il quale si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al soffitto e a scuotere la testa.  
  
«Un altro asgardiano, quindi,» commentò Nebula tranquillamente. «Ci sarà molto utile in battaglia.»  
  
«Io sono Groot!»  
  
«No, infatti, abbiamo detto che non cercheremo scontri per un po',» replicò subito Star Lord al tono lamentoso dell'altro.  
  
«Se scendessi a vederlo potrei scoprire cosa prova e se è sincero.»  
  
«No. Non è... per adesso non è necessario.» Guardò verso Mantis, ma un istante dopo arrivò anche la domanda di Drax.  
  
«È bello come lo era l'angelo pirata quando ci è caduto addosso?»  
  
«No. Sì... no!» Peter strinse gli occhi con una smorfia. «Non è proprio... bello, più... passabile, niente di che. E no è... strambo e... uhm... inquietante. Ma eravamo tutti d'accordo che Thor non fosse poi così attraente, o sbaglio?»  
  
Ci fu un improvviso silenzio, qualche mugugno, prima che risuonasse il commento di Drax, seguito da quello di Mantis:  
  
«Io non ero d'accordo.»  
  
«Nemmeno io.»  
  
«Io sono Groot.»  
  
«Ehi! Ma... ehi!» Star Lord strinse le labbra e rialzò la musica nella cabina, mormorando poi tra sé: «Traditori.»  
 

~ CONTINUA ~ 


	2. Capitolo 2

 

 

**~**   
**CAPITOLO 2**

  
  
  
«Non so se stai piangendo o sorridendo.»  
  
Le parole del fratello gli strapparono una lieve risata. «Entrambe le cose... credo.» Thor alzò l'altra mano sul viso per asciugarsi la guancia. Non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo. Non riusciva a smettere di toccarlo. Continuava a temere che fosse comunque un'illusione, che da un momento all'altro svanisse, che qualcosa, qualunque cosa, glielo portasse di nuovo via.  
Non c'era più nient'altro in quel momento. Né la collera per il segreto che gli altri gli avevano nascosto, né lo stupore nel vedere Loki sopportare e assorbire il potere dei fulmini, in quella sua forma originaria in cui non l'aveva mai visto. Niente. Solo _lui_.  
E un'irrazionale paura che aveva iniziato a sibilargli nella testa.  
  
«Le lacrime non ti donano, Dio del Tuono,» gli sussurrò Loki, dandogli qualche colpetto con le dita alla base del collo. «Cacciale e dammi modo di riavere mio fratello.»  
  
«Ah... sì. È solo che...» Un altro sorriso tremante e Thor fece un passo indietro mentre prendeva dei lunghi sospiri per calmarsi. Le braccia si erano piegate e le mani avevano ricominciato a stringersi con scatti nervosi e continui. Come poteva dirglielo? Come poteva ammettere che era semplicemente terrorizzato dal pensiero di averlo di nuovo? Perché ormai non aveva più niente, aveva perso tutto, e ora che Loki era al suo fianco, poteva solo esserci la possibilità di sbagliare, di fallire, di perderlo ancora una volta. E non poteva sopportarlo. La sola idea lo pietrificava e gli faceva perdere la ragione. «È tutto strano.»  
  
«Lo so, lo so, ma possiamo farlo funzionare. Insieme. Se entrambi lo vogliamo. Abbiamo tempo.»  
  
«Resterai qui? Voglio dire, in questa realtà?»  
  
«Sì, se lo vuoi anche tu.»  
  
«Ma un giorno tornerai nel tuo mondo? Hai lasciato delle persone lì, degli amici. Heimdall? Heimdall è vivo.» Lo pronunciò come a ricordarlo a se stesso, perché anche quella verità gli era entrata dentro al cuore. Da una parte lo aveva alleggerito e dall'altra lo aveva fatto sanguinare ancora un po'. I suoi amici di sempre erano vivi in quella realtà ed erano felici. _Un'altra realtà_. Una vita diversa che ora lui aveva nei pensieri, ma che non aveva veramente vissuto. Perché non era la sua, e non poteva appropriarsene.  
  
«Non oggi, fratello.» Un sorriso confortante che gli spezzo però il fiato e lo prese alla gola.  
  
«No, ma un giorno,» lo indicò in un accusa di qualcosa che sarebbe di certo avvenuto, il respiro gli si fece più rapido. «Un giorno vorrai tornare da loro.»  
  
«Perché? Ho usato tutto il mio potere per trovarti.»  
  
Loki provò ad avvicinarglisi, ma lui indietreggiò ancora, disorientato da quel suo fare conciliante che serviva solo a farlo sentire peggio.  
«Perché succede sempre così,» esclamò con la voce spezzata che però crebbe man mano che le parole trovavano modo di lasciare le sue labbra. «Ogni volta che mi avvicinavo a te, tu ti allontanavi. Ancora e ancora. E quando credevo che finalmente avessimo colmato quella distanza... ti ho perso. Non voglio farlo ancora! Non posso... farlo ancora! Quindi vai via adesso! Vattene!»  
  
«Wow... prima volevo andare e tu mi hai trattenuto.»  
  
«Beh, ho cambiato idea.» Lo aveva ferito. Forse non era la stessa identica persona con cui era cresciuto, eppure quel volto lo conosceva così bene da saperlo, da capirlo nel giro di pochi secondi. La piega tra le sopracciglia, gli occhi che si abbassavano mentre l'angolo delle labbra si incurvava di quel poco che bastava per creare un lieve broncio. Per troppi anni aveva finto che non gli importasse quando accadeva, che non lo vedesse, e negli ultimi sei anni, invece, si era odiato per non aver rimediato ogni singola volta che era accaduto, chiedendogli perdono e dicendogli quanto lo amasse.  
  
«Sì, sembra di sì,» mormorò il Dio dell'Inganno prima di avviarsi verso l'altro lato dello spazio in cui si trovavano. Era ancora vicino, ma già troppo lontano, e Thor avvertì un'inspiegabile impulso a raggiungerlo, nonostante tutto ciò che aveva appena affermato. «Sai, mio fratello non mi manderebbe mai via,» continuò però Loki. «Cercherebbe di confondermi, di farmi cedere alla sua volontà, facendomi credere di avere comunque io il potere di quella scelta. Una volta no. Una volta riuscivo sempre a vincere, a imbrogliarlo, a illuderlo. Poi però ha imparato a battermi al mio stesso gioco.»  
  
Thor sorrise tristemente al pensiero di quanto l'esistenza dell'altro se stesso doveva essere stata simile alla sua. Diverse eppure simili, in quel percorso scritto nel tempo che lo aveva portato, in ogni caso, verso colui che aveva sempre chiamato fratello. «Vorrei essere ancora come lui.»  
  
«Mio fratello... Thor,» Loki sottolineò quel nome con un colpo improvviso delle mani sul tavolo che li divideva. «Mi getterebbe contro quella parete e mi impedirebbe di parlare con tutto quello che ha a disposizione.» Un sorrisetto allusivo, per poi sussurrare: «Sai cosa voglio dire. Se ciò che la tua bocca mi ha promesso poco fa corrisponde al vero, sai anche tu cosa intendo. Tu _sei_ come lui.»  
  
E il Dio del Tuono abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo con una sorta di timidezza che non credeva di possedere, le mani ad avvicinare sul petto i lembi di stoffa del lungo maglione che indossava. «È stato tanto tempo fa,» mugugnò con un'alzata di spalle. il pensiero di ciò a cui aveva alluso Loki lo aveva scaldato, quello di quanto ora fosse diverso il suo corpo lo aveva trattenuto.  
  
«Quanto?» lo incalzò subito l'altro, cercando i suoi occhi con uno sguardo fisso e dominante. «Quanto tempo?»  
  
«Sei anni! Sei... anni.» Thor rialzò la voce, tremante, in quel continuo saliscendi di emozioni che non poteva davvero controllare. «Sei dannati anni da quella volta... quella... sola volta insieme... prima che Thanos...» sputò quel nome, facendo un cenno con la mano per mimare l'astronave che era scesa davanti a loro, distruggendo il loro futuro, la loro gente, tutto ciò che ancora doveva essere e divenire.  
  
«Siamo Dei in un mondo di mortali, questo misero tempo non è niente.»  
  
«No, ma il dolore è qualcosa. L'impotenza è qualcosa, la frustrazione è qualcosa. E sono così stanco, Loki.» Abbassò le palpebre per qualche secondo, ma si sentì strattonare il braccio e spalancò immediatamente gli occhi. Il fratello si era piegato in avanti sul tavolo e gli aveva afferrato il polso per portarsi la sua mano sul viso.  
  
«Sono qui adesso. _Sono qui_.»  
  
Nonostante quella rassicurazione, Thor tentennò ancora alcuni attimi prima di sfiorargli piano la guancia, fino a scendere poi sul collo, il pollice a disegnare la gola in un tocco lieve. Lo sentì deglutire e qualcosa, dentro di lui, scattò all'improvviso. Lo prese per l'abito e lo trascinò verso di sé, costringendolo a salire sul tavolo, senza la minima delicatezza, ma Loki lo assecondò, scivolando sul piano con le ginocchia piegate, fino ad arrivare davanti a lui, contro di lui.  
Thor rialzò lo sguardo nell'esatto momento in cui il Dio dell'Inganno piegò verso il basso la testa per guardarlo a propria volta. _Era lì_. Erano insieme. Per quanto irrazionale, incredibile e sbagliato fosse, si erano entrambi persi e ritrovati in quell'assurdo modo che l'universo aveva concesso loro.  
D'istinto spinse la mano dietro la sua nuca, risalì con le dita tra i capelli scuri e li strinse come ricordava di averli stretti con passione. Loki sospirò il suo nome, mentre arrivava a propria volta a prendergli il viso per liberarlo dalle lunghe ciocche bionde che in parte lo nascondevano.  
  
«Dimmi cosa vuoi...»  
  
Cosa voleva? Thor sorrise a quella domanda, avvicinando il viso al suo per inspirare il suo profumo, e con la bocca gli sfiorò timidamente l'orecchio. Avrebbe voluto dirgli ogni cosa: quanto gli era mancato, quanto lo desiderava e quanto avrebbe voluto il suo corpo senza freni e inibizioni, come era accaduto quando ancora credeva di avere un futuro con lui. Quanto avrebbe voluto amarlo come non aveva potuto fare, perché quella sola volta non era stata abbastanza, e il suo cuore aveva capito troppo tardi cos'altro aveva tenuto segreto per anni, oltre al bisogno di assaggiare quelle labbra, che in passato aveva solo sfiorato in un gioco divenuto ben altro.  
Si stupì di se stesso quando, nonostante tutto, si sentì pronunciare una sola parola, in una debole risata imbarazzata: «Dormire.»  
  
«Dormire?» Loki lo ripeté con un misto di stupore e divertimento.  
  
«Sono anni che chiudo gli occhi ma non riesco a riposare.»  
  
«Bene, dormi allora. Aspetterò il tuo risveglio.»  
  
Non c'era fastidio o derisione nel suo tono, ma Thor avvertì comunque un fremito di paura attraversarlo, non appena l'altro scivolò contro il suo corpo per tornare coi piedi a terra. «Dove andrai?»  
  
«Da nessuna parte,» replicò tranquillamente Loki, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa. «Laggiù?» Indicò quella che, a tutti gli effetti, era la branda più comoda che c'era sull'astronave e andò a sedersi su di essa, allungando le gambe, per poi mettersi comodo con la schiena contro il cuscino. Batté accanto a sé con la mano e Thor indugiò un po' prima di andare a mettersi vicino a lui.  
  
«Puoi dormire ora.»  
  
Lo stava facendo davvero? Loki gli stava chiedendo di dormire con lui? Loki stava sul serio aspettando che si voltasse e... cosa? Lo abbracciasse? C'era qualcosa di tremendamente strano in quella situazione, e al tempo stesso qualcosa di così giusto da commuoverlo.  
«Questo è un po'... insolito,» mormorò, ridacchiando, mentre provava a distendersi su un fianco verso il fratello, cercando in ogni modo di non infastidirlo col proprio peso. Si ritrovò in pochi secondi tra le sue braccia, la testa appoggiata al suo petto e una mano che gli carezzava distrattamente la schiena. Si sentì morire per quello che doveva essere imbarazzo e al contempo gli sembrò di tornare a respirare come non aveva più fatto... solo così, col battito del cuore di Loki che scandiva il tempo, la percezione della stoffa del suo vestito contro la guancia e il profumo della sua pelle a lambirgli i sensi.  
  
«Mmm... non più di tanto,» commentò il Dio dell'Inganno. Pareva così rilassato e sereno in quel gesto affettuoso che Thor si chiese come avessero potuto vivere più di mille anni senza approfittare di ogni istante per farlo. «All'inizio lo era. In realtà uscivo dal letto dopo poco che ti eri addormentato e ci ritornavo prima che ti svegliassi, perché andiamo... è fastidioso dormire con qualcuno che ti respira nell'orecchio.»  
  
«Lo facevamo?» Thor sorrise tra sé, dolcemente, e lo sentì sospirare con una debole risata.  
  
«Sì, non era poi così male alla fine.»  
  
«No, forse no.» Chiuse gli occhi e per un po' non ci fu altro che il respiro leggermente accelerato di Loki nei suoi sensi. Era agitato anche lui? Era... cosa? Stranito? Confuso, come lo era lui?  
Il tocco lungo la sua schiena proseguì. Era caldo, familiare, così bello da farlo perdere in qualcosa di inedito e desiderato.  
E poi uno sfioramento sul viso, tra i capelli. Forse non era successo, forse lo aveva solo immaginato mentre il sonno stava prendendo il sopravvento. Sarebbe stato così male? Vivere quello che sembrava un sogno, lui che aveva dimenticato cosa significasse sognare, oramai. Sarebbe stato davvero così sbagliato che entrambi si riprendessero in quella maniera ciò che il destino aveva tolto loro?  
  
«Questo dannato posto è davvero scomodo.»  
  
Udì quella imprecazione pronunciata sottovoce e sentì il fratello muoversi piano, alla ricerca di una posizione migliore. Finse di stare già dormendo, e sorrise.  
  
*  
  
Una persona in più a bordo significava altro cibo. Altro cibo significava che presto si sarebbero dovuti fermare su un pianeta per fare rifornimento sia di viveri, sia di carburante. Fermarsi su un pianeta voleva dire avere la possibilità di chiedere in giro e di sperare in qualche avvistamento di Gamora. Forse quel nuovo arrivo imprevisto non era del tutto un male, considerato il fatto che, grazie a lui, avrebbe potuto usare delle valide scuse e sembrare un po' meno ossessionato nella sua ricerca.  
Con un sospiro, Peter richiuse il vano con le scorte e si voltò per tornare dall'altro lato della nave... ma si accorse all'ultimo che _qualcosa_ gli era apparso davanti e lui gli era finito contro, oltrepassandolo.  
«Ah! Ahhh! Ma che diavolo...» spalancò gli occhi, restando un secondo spiazzato dalla cosa, prima di voltarsi verso la figura immateriale di quel Loki che lo stava guardando come se niente fosse. «Ti sono passato attraverso!»  
  
«Mi dispiace. Non conosco ancora questa nave per valutarne gli spazi.»  
  
«Beh, cerca di fare il fantasma in modo da non farmi prendere un colpo. Non eri di sotto con Thor?»  
  
«Lo sono.»  
  
«O-ok.» Peter lo fissò, scettico, ma preferì non fare altre domande. Prima di poter tornare dagli altri, tuttavia, l'asgardiano lo richiamò.  
  
«Devo sapere cosa gli è successo e non posso chiederlo a lui.»  
  
«Dovresti chiedere a Rocket, allora. Prima dello schiocco ci ha passato più tempo insieme.»  
  
Loki corrucciò la fronte. «Quel coniglio parla troppo e non dice quello che mi serve sapere.»  
  
«È un procione... al massimo,» lo corresse Star Lord, scuotendo la testa incredulo. «Ma che razza di conigli avevate su Asgard?»  
  
«Me lo vuoi dire o devo risucchiartelo dalla mente con uno dei miei incantesimi? Ti avviso che non sarà piacevole.» Lo stregone gli si avvicinò con un atteggiamento tutt'altro che rassicurante.  
  
«Tzz... non lo sai fare.» Peter sostenne lo sguardo risoluto dell'altro, cercando di non cedere minimamente alla minaccia, ma appena Loki accennò a fare un ulteriore passo verso di lui, alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Ok, bene, mettiti comodo.» Si guadagnò un'altra occhiataccia truce e aggiunse: «Giusto, sei una specie di illusione o... quello che sei.»  
  
Fu lui, allora, ad andarsi a sedere su una delle poltrone. Si piegò in avanti con le mani tra le ginocchia, mentre cercava di dare un ordine ai pensieri e ai ricordi che aveva di quanto era successo e di quanto gli avevano raccontato. Non era facile parlarne, tanto meno era facile raccontare a qualcuno che aveva vissuto in un realtà completamente diversa dalla loro.  
Loki, però, lo ascoltava e basta. Non lo interrompeva, non chiedeva chiarimenti, non lo incitava a proseguire quando, per una ragione o per l'altra, cercava di temporeggiare per trovare il modo giusto di esprimere qualcosa. Era decisamente fastidioso quello sguardo fisso e intenso su di sé, ma d'altro canto era anche vagamente terapeutico, visto che spesso divagava su dettagli che non avevano molto a che fare con Thor.  
Si chiese anche se fosse davvero lui la persona di cui il Dio del Tuono parlava durante quelle loro saltuarie discussioni, perché per alcuni versi sembrava molto meglio di come l'altro lo aveva dipinto in tutto quel tempo. O forse, in tutto quello, Rocket aveva comunque ragione: quel Loki e la Gamora che aveva intravisto in battaglia sulla Terra erano persone diverse, forse migliori, forse peggiori.  
«E questo è quello che so,» concluse dopo un tempo indefinito. Aveva la gola secca e sentiva il forte impulso di ubriacarsi, senza saperne davvero il motivo. Troppi pensieri, troppi sentimenti, troppi dubbi, troppi rimorsi e troppe speranze. «Dovresti provare a chiedere a Mantis, se proprio ti interessa sapere tutto. A lei basta un tocco per conoscere cosa prova qualcuno.»  
  
«Chi?»  
  
«La ragazza con le...» cercò di mimare le antenne. «È una empatica o qualcosa di simile. È brava, e ha anche altri poteri. I primi tempi, tuo fratello aveva parecchi problemi a dormire e lei lo aiutava. Lo toccava e puff.. lo metteva fuori gioco per ore. Lui però diceva che non funzionava davvero, forse a causa del sangue asgardiano o dei fulmini, non lo abbiamo mai capito.»  
  
«Sono tutte ottime ragioni per restarle lontano,» ribatté però Loki, aggirandosi poi pensieroso davanti a lui. «Dobbiamo fermarci per qualche giorno, non fa bene a nessuno restare qui. Conosco un posto lungo questa rotta. Il clima non è dei migliori, ma è ospitale.»  
  
Peter inarcò un sopracciglio e si rimise in piedi, indicandolo. «Ehi, Slimer! Questa è la mia nave e comando io. Decido io quando è meglio fermarsi e dove. Mettitelo in testa anche tu.»  
  
«Era un insulto?»  
  
«Cosa? No, era... andiamo, Slimer? I Ghostbusters... sembri un fantasma, sei vestito di verde.» Gli fece cenno con la mano di guardarsi, come se la cosa fosse evidente, ma Loki gli si avvicinò con fare minaccioso, lo sguardo fisso e per nulla intimorito, così Peter sospirò, roteando gli occhi. «D'accordo. D'accordo, bene. Ci possiamo fermare. Tuo fratello è più divertente, lo sai? Ride sempre alle mie battute.»  
  
L'asgardiano si fermò a un passo da lui, lo squadrò da capo a piedi, solo per aggiungere in un soffio: «Non ne dubito.»  
Star Lord corrucciò a sua volta il viso, quasi a imitare la sua espressione in risposta. «Cosa sei tu, per davvero?» gli chiese allora. «Prima, le saette non ti hanno fatto niente e hai... non lo so, cambiato colore? Non ne so molto di Asgard, ma Thor non mi ha mai detto che per voi è normale diventare blu.»  
  
«Perché dovrei dirtelo?»  
  
«Perché questa è la mia nave e devo sapere chi porto a bordo.»  
  
Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, in cui Loki lo fissò soltanto, per poi mormorare: «D'accordo, _capitano_. Non sono nato su Asgard. Nel mio corpo scorre il potere dei Giganti di Ghiaccio, il mio vero padre era Laufey, e io sono il legittimo sovrano di Jotunheim. Così ti basta? O vuoi sapere come ho ucciso chi mi ha dato la vita e come ho cercato di distruggere quello che doveva essere il mio regno?»  
  
«Credo... sia sufficiente, sì,» ribatté subito Peter, facendo con prudenza un passo indietro. Aspettò che l'altro girasse su stesso per andarsene, poi però aggiunse: «Niente fulmini sulla mia nave e _niente ghiaccio_ , intesi?»  
  
«Non preoccuparti, _Jason._ Non succederà niente alla tua nave.»  
  
Nel sentirlo pronunciare il suo secondo nome, Star Lord spalancò la bocca stupito. «Ehi! Come sai che...» ma non fece in tempo a dire altro. Loki attraversò letteralmente la paratia divisoria e svanì. «Grandioso.»  
 

 

**~ CONTINUA ~**


	3. Capitolo 3

 

 

~  
**CAPITOLO 3**

  
  
Chiamare rispettabile il locale in cui erano entrati, con tutta probabilità, sarebbe sembrato un insulto per quel pianeta che, di rispettabile, non aveva nemmeno l'aria. A dire il vero, un po' si sentivano tutti a casa. Erano stati abituati al caos, alle lotte, al chiasso, alle sfide e all'alcol che scorreva ovunque per così tanto tempo che ritornare in un ambiente del genere, dopo tanti mesi e dopo quanto era accaduto, poteva solo risollevare l'umore dell'intero gruppo.  
In pochi minuti avevano già occupato un tavolo e ordinato da bere con qualche schifezza da mangiare. Nebula, dopo aver quasi preso a pugni un tizio che l'aveva urtata, si era seduta davanti a Mantis e la stava sfidando a un semplice gioco che consisteva nel lanciarsi, in uno spazio tra le mani, qualsiasi cosa di piccolo e “lanciabile” che avevano trovato.  
Drax era appena ritornato con una bottiglia per mano e una cannuccia per il boccale d'acqua che Groot aveva voluto, anche se la sua attenzione era tutta per il gioco che Thor, alla fine, gli aveva regalato.  
  
«Devi bere. Se l'hai fatto devi buttare giù!»  
  
E poi c'era Rocket, che lo stava stracciando a quella stupida sfida in cui, ogni volta, finivano entrambi per ubriacarsi, perché entrambi avevano un notevole bagaglio di cose fatte negli anni.  
Quill si fece coraggio e bevve in un sorso il liquido violastro del terzo bicchierino che aveva posizionato davanti a sé. Erano due file di dieci a testa, il primo che li svuotava tutti avrebbe vinto una settimana di guida della Benatar. Il difficile, però, era trovare qualcosa che l'altro non avesse fatto, e ricordarsi che lo scopo era quello e non fare ubriacare l'avversario per fargli fare o dire di tutto.  
  
«A-ah! Lo sapevo! Non fa niente, volevo fartelo ammettere!» La risata sguaiata del procione riuscì quasi a fargli dimenticare il bruciore alla gola e a tutti gli organi interni che quella bevanda, di sicuro altamente infiammabile, gli stava provocando. Non che gli girasse già la testa, ma di certo ancora un bicchiere e avrebbe iniziato a dire cose di cui si sarebbe pentito, e che l'altro gli avrebbe rinfacciato a vita solo per il gusto di vederlo sprofondare nell'imbarazzo. O peggio, sarebbe finito a ballare come un idiota con chiunque gli fosse capitato vicino.  
Doveva inventarsi una domanda che lo avrebbe fatto tornare in vantaggio, però fece l'errore di alzare lo sguardo verso l'entrata e si rese conto del motivo per cui gli avventori, tra una spinta e l'altra, erano stati costretti ad aprire un passaggio nella bolgia del salone.  
I due nuovi arrivati stavano attraversando il locale a passo lento, fianco a fianco, con un incedere autoritario e aggressivo. La stessa musica sparata dalle casse sembrava accompagnarli, rendendo così quella loro camminata così affascinante da causare continue occhiate insistenti nella loro direzione.  
Non che si fosse mai chiesto davvero perché venivano definiti Dei, ma quello che stava guardando ora sarebbe stato un motivo più che valido.  
Erano entrambi vestiti di nero, due riflessi di un qualcosa di unico, complementare e, al tempo stesso, differente.  
Loki sembrava ancora più minaccioso e inquietante, ma trasudava una sorta di fierezza provocatoria e ammaliante che si rifletteva anche su colui che aveva accanto. E Thor... Thor era qualcuno di completamente diverso da quello che avevano lasciato sulla nave poco prima. Indossava l'armatura da combattimento, che fasciava il suo corpo più robusto in maniera del tutto dignitosa, i capelli in parte raccolti dietro la testa, la barba intrecciata, l'aspetto selvaggio, unito al portamento nobile del re che aveva scelto di non essere più.  
Entrambi allungarono un braccio quando incrociarono due ragazze con dei vassoi: il primo prese elegantemente un calice arrotondato con un drink dalle sfumature verdi, il secondo agguantò un boccale di birra dalle dimensioni esagerate.  
E Peter si rese conto di aver preso uno dei bicchieri che aveva davanti e di averlo trangugiato in pochi secondi, senza staccare gli occhi da loro. Fuoco liquido nella gola, fiamme nelle vene. Un improvviso colpo di tosse lo fece sussultare, e finalmente spostò lo sguardo sugli altri amici che, a loro volta, erano rimasti immobili a fissare gli asgardiani, chi a bocca aperta e chi con incredulità e ammirazione dipinte in faccia.  
Thor si fermò al bancone, invece Loki li raggiunse, sorseggiando un poco del drink, prima di fermarsi davanti al punto in cui lui e Rocket erano seduti.  
  
«La tua nave ha il pieno, a un terzo del prezzo massimo che avevi stabilito,» esclamò lo stregone con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. «Non c'è di che.»  
  
Star Lord si schiarì la voce, cercando di riprendere un minimo di compostezza. «Sì, grazie. Beh, ci sarei riuscito anche io a contrattare, se avessi avuto...»  
  
«Come ci sei riuscito?» La domanda meravigliata di Rocket lo interruppe, quando questi indicò con la zampa verso il Dio del Tuono, il quale stava ancora ridendo con qualche sconosciuto al bancone, dopo essersi fatto riempire il boccale che aveva già finito.  
  
Loki scosse le spalle. «Ha solo riposato e s'è dato una sistemata.»  
  
«Sì... ma... ma...» Rocket continuò a indicarlo, prima che Groot allungasse un ramo verso di lui, per picchiettargli la spalla.  
  
«Io sono Groot!»  
  
«Ma...»  
  
«Io... sono Groot...»  
  
«No, non era così. Non lo avete mai conosciuto,» si intromise Loki, rivolgendosi a entrambi. «Non il vero Thor. Quello che avete salvato, quello che avete tenuto con voi questi anni, era solo una pallida imitazione dell'uomo che mio fratello può essere. Deve ancora trovare il vero se stesso in questa realtà, ma un giorno succederà... e mi auguro che quel giorno possiate conoscerlo davvero.»  
  
Rocket e Groot lo fissarono in silenzio, così fu Quill a replicare: «Parli anche tu groot come Thor?»  
  
Loki si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. «Per favore, parlavo groot prima ancora che lui cominciasse a parlare bene la nostra lingua! Cosa state facendo?»  
  
«Ah, è un gioco... terrestre, soprattutto, ma abbiamo cambiato un po' le regole.» Peter indicò i bicchieri. «Chi li beve tutti vince, e per vincere devi aver fatto la cosa che dice l'altro.»  
  
«Vedo. Quindi tu stai perdendo.»  
  
«Non sto...» abbassò lo sguardo e, davanti all'evidenza, sospirò e d'istinto prese un bicchierino ma si bloccò in tempo e lo riappoggiò sul tavolo. «Ok, sto perdendo... di poco! Ma è colpa tua e di... quell'altro...» agitò una mano in direzione di Thor. «Mi avete distratto.»  
  
«Colpa nostra?»  
  
«Voi e tutto il vostro: guardateci, siamo Dei di Asgard! Siamo fortissimi e bellissimi e dovete ammirarci e temerci!»  
  
«È già ubriaco?» Loki lanciò un'occhiata al procione, il quale si passò una mano sul muso annuendo. «È meno strano da ubriaco.»  
  
Peter lo indicò, rimettendosi in piedi. «Ehi! Non sono io quello strano.» Barcollò un istante e si dovette aggrappare al piano, ma appena la vista gli tornò nitida, aggiunse: «Io vado... a prendere qualcosa da bere.» Pessima idea. Davvero pessima. Però era di sicuro meglio che restare lì e rischiare di dire altre assurdità.  
  
Rocket non smise di fissarlo, mentre lui faceva il giro del tavolo, e lo sentì esclamare: «Bene, mi serve un avversario! Vuoi giocare?» Vide Loki sedersi al posto che lui aveva lasciato libero, con un sorrisino di sfida, e allora scosse la testa, dirigendosi al bancone.  
  
«Il tuo fratellino adottivo sta per subire una sconfitta di proporzioni epiche,» esclamò, arrivato al fianco del Dio del Tuono, il quale si guardò alle spalle e scoppiò a ridere, quando comprese a cosa lui si stava riferendo.  
  
«Oh, non ne sarei tanto sicuro. Loki ha avuto una vita complicata e avventurosa, anche più di tutti voi messi insieme.» Thor rimase per un lungo momento a fissare Loki, che si stava divertendo a bere un bicchierino dopo l'altro, sotto lo sguardo sbalordito di Rocket, e Quill lo vide illuminarsi.  
  
«Sembri... sembri felice, adesso.»  
  
«Ah, non lo so. È ancora tutto incredibile. Ho passato quasi millecinquecento anni a non credergli e adesso... adesso l'unica cosa che sento di voler fare è fidarmi di lui. Ma forse sono solo uno stupido sentimentale, come mi diceva spesso.»  
  
«I sentimenti ti mangiano il cervello come delle larve,» sentenziò allora Peter, alzando poi le spalle quando vide l'espressione stranita dell'altro. «Me lo diceva sempre la persona che mi ha cresciuto. Ma alla fine non credo che facciano così schifo... voglio dire, come larve nel cervello. E a volte, quello che cerchi per tutta la vita è sempre stato lì al tuo fianco.» Fece un sorrisino soddisfatto e diede un colpetto con il dorso della mano al petto dell'asgardiano. «Quindi perché non dargli una possibilità quando puoi farlo? Adesso puoi. E poi il modo in cui lo guardi... _quello_ sguardo l'ho sempre visto negli occhi di mia madre quando parlava di mio padre... quello biologico, intendo.»  
  
«Il tizio che voleva inglobare in se stesso tutti i pianeti e che ti ha usato come batteria?»  
  
«Sì, era... uno psicopatico bastardo che ha cercato di uccidermi e ha sterminato anche migliaia di altri bambini. Ma quello che voglio dire, è che lei non lo sapeva e lo ha amato fino al suo ultimo giorno. E aveva quella luce negli occhi, ogni volta che pensava a lui.»  
  
Thor scosse la testa con un sorrisino, muovendo il boccale tra le mani. «È complicato.»  
  
«Lo è sempre. Senti, stai parlando con uno che sta inseguendo l'immagine su un schermo di una ragazza che nemmeno lo conosce e che può essere chissà dove nell'universo... o può essere finita in cenere insieme ai nostri nemici sul campo di battaglia, per quanto ne so. Il che mi rende un completo imbecille. Tu, adesso, hai la possibilità di non essere un imbecille... quindi _non esserlo_!»  
  
Star Lord diede dei colpetti sul bancone e si fece dare uno dei drink pronti da servire, poi lanciò un'occhiata al proprio fianco quando vide Thor annuire tra sé e terminare la birra tutta d'un fiato. «Bene?»  
  
«Bene, sì.»  
  
Si sorrisero ed entrambi si girarono per tornare a guardare verso gli altri, ma si ritrovarono Loki a un passo di distanza. «Che cazzo!» sbottò Peter, trasalendo per la sorpresa. «Ciccio, devi smetterla di fare così!»  
  
Lo stregone accennò un sorrisetto. «Ho vinto due volte. Alla terza ho lasciato vincere il coniglio, ma non mi sembra nelle condizioni di continuare.» Indicò con un cenno del capo il tavolo su cui Rocket era finito disteso, le zampe allargate sui lati che si muovevano tra i bicchieri vuoti, facendoli rotolare da una parta all'altra. Al contempo Groot li prendeva con una mano per evitare che cadessero, mentre con l'altra continuava a giocare al videogioco.  
  
«Ok, meglio che vada a rimetterlo in piedi,» commentò Star Lord, prima di finire il drink, anche se un'altra dose di alcol incandescente lungo la gola non era di sicuro la cosa migliore. Nemmeno pensò a cosa stesse facendo quando avanzò come se niente fosse verso lo stregone, che non si spostò minimamente, nonostante l'ovvia necessità di farlo per lasciare passare lui. Non lo attraversò, questa volta. Gli finì addosso e d'istinto alzò le mani sulle sue spalle, con un'espressione stupita e imbarazzata. «Ah... sei vero. Credevo... uhm...» gli diede qualche colpetto coi palmi sul petto, si schiarì la voce e solo allora Loki fece un passo sul lato per lasciargli via libera.  
  
*  
  
«È davvero così idiota come sembra?» mormorò allora il Dio dell'Inganno al fratello, continuando a guardare Star Lord, che si era avviato verso il resto del gruppo con un andamento traballante.  
  
«A volte sì, a volte no.»  
  
«A te però piace.»  
  
«Mmm... a volte sì, a volte no.»  
  
Loki inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise, scivolando nello spazio vuoto accanto a lui, un gomito appoggiato al bancone, e scrutò la sua espressione. Sembrava irradiare una sicurezza nuova, quella forza che era sempre stata parte integrante di lui, e vederlo così raggiante e sereno, mentre ondeggiava la testa al tempo di musica, gli fece capire a cosa si stesse riferendo davvero quel Rocket poco prima. Non era certo che fosse la sua presenza a rendere Thor così, ad averlo aiutato, in qualche modo, a fare almeno un passo fuori dalla situazione in cui era affondato. O forse sì. Forse quello che gli serviva davvero era ritrovare qualcosa che aveva perduto, per poi ritrovare anche se stesso.  
  
«Ehi, cosa c'è là in fondo?» chiese ad un tratto il Dio del Tuono, indicando un lungo corridoio del quale non si vedeva la fine, da cui andavano e venivano clienti in continuazione.  
  
«Laggiù ci sono le Fosse.»  
  
«Cosa fanno? Scommesse su combattimenti?»  
  
«Non proprio. Seguimi.»  
  
Nell'avviarsi verso quel lato del locale, il Dio dell'Inganno si chiese se fosse davvero il momento giusto per azzardarsi a fare un altro passo verso di lui. Thor stava camminando ancora al suo fianco, ignaro del luogo in cui si sarebbe trovato di lì a poco, e lui non trattenne un sorriso divertito al pensiero di come sarebbe cambiata la sua espressione.  
In fondo al corridoio, una ragazza dalla pelle candida e gli occhi neri fece loro segno di fermarsi.  
«Due,» dichiarò Loki appena lei rialzò lo sguardo dallo schermo che aveva davanti. «Uno. Otto. Quattro. Quattro. Tre. Nove.»  
La risposta che ottenne fu: «Otto. Tre. Due.» Le porte di uno degli ascensori lungo la parete si aprirono.  
  
«Che numeri sono? A che servono?» gli chiese subito Thor, fissandolo incuriosito, mentre lui digitava le tre cifre che aveva ricevuto in risposta, facendo ripartire l'ascensore verso il basso.  
  
«Codici. Quanti siamo, dove devono addebitare il costo e dove dobbiamo andare,» replicò Loki con noncuranza. Cercò di restare serio nel vedere il fratello annuire come se avesse capito, solo per poi tentennare qualche secondo e ricominciare:  
  
«Il costo di cosa? Andare dove?»  
  
«Prova a fare lo sforzo di fidarti di me, fratello.»  
  
«Mi fido! Certo... che mi fido.»  
  
«No, non è vero,» lo corresse in una debole risata, ma Thor si girò di scatto verso di lui e cercò il contatto coi suoi occhi.  
  
«Mi fido di te, Loki.» Lo mormorò appena, tuttavia sul suo volto c'era un'espressione così seria e risoluta che il Dio dell'Inganno si ritrovò a sorridergli stupito.  
  
Arrivati davanti alla porta 832, il Dio dell'Inganno gli fece cenno di precederlo e, una volta dentro, gli diede le spalle per poter usare il monitor sulla parete lì accanto. La serratura si chiuse e la stanza si illuminò di una luce calda e soffusa che rivelò la presenza di un arredamento semplice e discreto.  
Da un alto un sofà e una poltrona, con accanto un tavolino ovale con delle bevande. Dall'altro, dove la parete assumeva una forma arrotondata, si trovava un letto con lenzuola dalle tonalità elettriche e sgargianti, invaso da cuscini di diverse dimensioni.  
Loki lanciò solo un'occhiata al fratello, il quale si stava guardando attorno, probabilmente incredulo da ciò che si era trovato davanti.  
«Guarda, è divertente. Puoi scegliere un tema e vederlo proiettato tutto attorno.» Sfogliò alcune finestre sul monitor e subito il bianco lucido delle pareti venne sostituito dalle scene di paesaggi suggestivi. Si susseguirono foreste, deserti, corsi d'acqua, lo spazio profondo costellato da pianeti, e il cielo notturno pieno di stelle. Continuò a osservare Thor, che sembrava rapito dalle immagini e dai suoni che lo circondavano, e sorrise quando l'altro si girò nella sua direzione, indicando le pareti su cui erano apparse le nuvole di una tempesta, illuminate dai fulmini.  
  
«Questo lo so fare meglio io.»  
  
«Sono d'accordo,» gli sussurrò, prima di avanzare piano verso di lui. L'audio cominciò a ripetere il leggero borbottio dei tuoni, inseme alla pioggia che, via via, diventava più scrosciante.  
  
«Se fossimo fuori da qui, ti farei vedere. Non c'è neanche sfida! Tzz... principianti.»  
  
Il Dio dell'Inganno proseguì fin quasi a giungere difronte a lui, e più la distanza tra loro diminuiva, più notava che l'atteggiamento dell'altro diveniva sempre più nervoso e inquieto. Spesso si era divertito a essere un predatore nei suoi confronti, a giocare con lui, infrangendo regole non dette, solo per il gusto di arrivare dove entrambi bramavano finire. In quel preciso momento, tuttavia, non era del tutto certo del tasto da spingere o di quello da evitare.  
«Vuoi andare fuori?» Una domanda che avrebbe aperto di nuovo la porta o l'avrebbe serrata definitivamente.  
  
Thor sembrò tirare dei lunghi respiri prima di scuotere lentamente la testa, seppur con un lieve sorriso titubante. «Qui va bene.»  
  
Appena gli arrivò vicino, così vicino da percepire l'alzarsi e abbassarsi rapido del suo petto, Loki iniziò a parlargli di qualcosa che niente aveva a che fare con le intenzioni per cui lo aveva portato in quella stanza. Quali erano, poi? Sentirlo di nuovo? Sentire il suo corpo, la sua voce spezzata dal piacere, il calore di un orgasmo che annullava ogni altra cosa? O era il semplice e irrazionale bisogno di riavere quell'intimità con lui, la complicità nei silenzi, il legame dato da gesti che solo loro due sapevano scambiarsi? Voleva che stesse bene. Più di ogni altra cosa, voleva disperatamente che Thor fosse felice, come sapeva che poteva essere. E voleva anche che stessero bene insieme, che stesse bene _con lui_ , sebbene fosse una parte egoistica del suo essere a chiederlo.  
«Quel coniglio non è così male,» gli sussurrò con un lieve sorriso. «Quando beve è divertente.»  
  
«Non è sempre scontroso come quando sei arrivato, no.» Thor gli rispose con la voce altrettanto bassa, senza muoversi, senza indietreggiare, come se a sua volta desiderasse un contatto ulteriore ma ancora non osasse più di quei sospiri, pronunciati l'uno a un soffio dalle labbra dell'altro.  
  
«E l'uomo che si crede invisibile... sembra simpatico.»  
  
«Drax.»  
  
«Sì... e le due donne... anche... credo...»  
  
«Sì...»  
  
«E quel mezzo terrestre...»  
  
«Cosa?»  
  
«Anche lui... è...» Le labbra ormai avevano iniziato a sfiorarsi, con una sorta di timida riverenza che nessuno dei due aveva mai davvero posseduto nei confronti dell'altro.  
  
Rimasero in bilico su quel bacio appena accennato fino a quando, di scatto, Thor si distaccò da lui per andare a grandi passi verso il divano. Si sedette coi pugni stretti sulle ginocchia e solo dopo un momento di silenzio, mormorò: «Loki... forse non dovremmo restare qui.»  
  
«Perché?» Il Dio dell'Inganno si sentì esclamare quella domanda con più enfasi di quanto volesse. «Perché siamo da soli? Perché non ci sono tutti i tuoi nuovi amici?» Avvertì quella sorta di malanimo crescere di punto in bianco, alimentato forse dalla frustrazione e da quell'egoismo che sembrava spingerlo a riprendersi ciò che era suo, ciò che era sempre stato suo e a cui aveva rinunciato per troppo tempo. Non doveva parlargli così, ma quel suo silenzio non faceva altro che rendere lui insicuro, oltre a farlo sentire rifiutato. «Perché non puoi nasconderti dietro la loro presenza per giustificare il fatto che hai paura di te stesso? Che hai paura di me? Di chi potresti ancora essere? Di chi ancora sei?»  
  
«Non parlare così!» sbottò allora Thor, indicandolo con le labbra strette in un broncio. «Non... accusarmi di cose che non ho mai fatto... o pensato!»  
  
Lo vide incrinarsi sotto al peso di quelle sole frasi, così vicino a spezzarsi ancora una volta, e all'istante si rese conto di non poterlo sopportare. L'ultima cosa che voleva era essere la causa di qualcosa che poteva evitare. «Oh per favore! Non essere così stupido!» esclamò con lo sguardo alzato al soffitto. Andò da lui e, senza alcuna esitazione, salì a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe piegate.  
«Toccami!» gli ordinò all'istante, prendendogli le mani per portarsele sul petto. «Con queste! Tocca _me_. Con... questa...» Appoggiò i palmi sulle sue guance e lo trascinò in un bacio lento e provocatorio, fatto solo di tocchi lievi e umidi, che soffocarono il mormorio che il Dio del Tuono emise.  
  
«È diverso, Loki. Non sono come ricordi. Le memorie che hai di me... dell'altro me...»  
  
«Fa' silenzio! Non voglio ascoltarti mentre ti compatisci,» lo zittì brutalmente, con il sospiro a solleticargli le labbra, privo di qualsiasi indulgenza che la situazione del fratello avrebbe forse meritato. «Credi che sia stato il tuo corpo divino a portarmi da te? Noi... siamo legati da qualcosa che nemmeno le Norne possono spiegare. Da qualcosa che hai sentito nelle vene, insieme ai tuoi fulmini, prima ancora di conoscere quanto il mio sangue fosse diverso dal tuo. Sai che ho ragione. Possono dividerci, ma non possono spezzarci. Nessuno può farlo.»  
  
Un attimo prima avvertì sul viso un debole gemito arrendevole, e quello dopo si ritrovò a rispondere al bacio che, finalmente, aveva assunto dei contorni reali. La lingua che invadeva la sua bocca, succhiandogli il fiato e ogni gemito di soddisfazione. Le braccia che lo avevano circondato e lo stavano stringendo con un bisogno disperato, impedendogli di fare un solo movimento.  
Tutta la potenza del Dio del Tuono era lì, la percepiva nel corpo contro al proprio, nei muscoli che si stavano risvegliando da un sonno durato troppi anni.  
  
«Mi vuoi davvero?» ansimò Thor sul suo viso, con un debole sorriso fiducioso che avrebbe fatto arrendere chiunque. «Mi vuoi così?»  
  
«Oh ti prego, che domande stupide!»  
  
«Dimmelo. Solo questa volta...»  
  
«Non è abbastanza chiaro? Io ti ho portato qui, in una stanza con un letto. Suppongo non ci siano molte altre spiegazioni ragionevoli a una decisione simile, se non...»  
  
«Loki...»  
  
«Sì! Sì... io...» Loki strinse le dita tra i suoi capelli e gli strattonò indietro il capo, come se volesse smuovere dalla sua mente quelle assurde insicurezze rimaste. « _Sì_ , ti voglio così. Così con questa testa vuota che si chiede cose sciocche. E con questo corpo, che ha raccolto la sofferenza degli anni trascorsi in un mondo ingiusto... perché sei tu. Adesso _questo_ sei tu. E va bene. Forse un giorno cambierai ancora... o forse no... andrà bene comunque. Finché sarai te stesso, con me, andrà bene.»  
  
Thor portò di scatto le mani sul suo fondoschiena e lo tirò a sé. Un nuovo bacio intenso, profondo, privo di ogni tentennamento, e Loki si sentì rinascere in quell'insieme indistinto di sensazioni intense delle quali aveva sentito la mancanza.  
  
«Dillo ancora.»  
  
«No...»  
  
Voleva davvero sfidarlo? In quel momento così fragile e precario? Subito dopo avergli risposto, tuttavia, il Dio dell'Inganno sentì le mani del fratello diventare più audaci e aprirgli i pantaloni.  
Le sentì scivolare di nuovo dietro la schiena e infilarsi il più possibile sotto la stoffa.  
Sentì le dita afferrargli i glutei con un improvviso moto possessivo e Loki gemette contro la sua bocca, in un misto di sorpresa ed eccitazione.  
  
«Dillo!» Thor lo ripeté in un ordine roco e animalesco, per poi graffiargli il labbro inferiore in un lieve morso, e Loki non si trattenne dal replicare allo stesso modo.  
  
«Ti voglio...» Un ringhio caldo e bagnato contro la bocca dell'altro.  
  
«Ancora...»  
  
Non era abbastanza. Non poteva esserlo. Non voleva che lo fosse. E nell'istante in cui il Dio del Tuono lo rialzò di peso dalle proprie gambe, le natiche imprigionate tra le dita che se ne erano appropriate, Loki avvertì un profondo senso di sollievo e di euforia.  
«Ti voglio,» ripeté, senza riuscire a mantenere l'atteggiamento autoritario di poco prima. Si sciolse in un sorriso all'espressione che ricevette in cambio di quelle sole due parole insignificanti, mentre l'altro continuava a spingerlo a indietreggiare, impedendogli di allontanarsi anche solo di un soffio da sé.  
  
«Mi sei mancato.» Thor glielo sussurrò dolcemente. Una dolcezza disarmante e commovente che fece riaffiorare le lacrime agli occhi di entrambi. «Lo so, io... so che non sei... voglio dire...»  
  
«Shh basta, non farlo. Resta qui. Resta dove siamo ora.» Per un istante Loki sentì il fiato venirgli a mancare nel guardarlo, ma poi riuscì a sospirare quella richiesta, velata da un'emozione che non credeva di poter provare: «Facciamo l'amore. _Noi_. Qui. Adesso.»  
 

 

**~ CONTINUA ~**


	4. Capitolo 4

 

** ~  
CAPITOLO 4 **

  
Gli abiti erano stati abbandonati sul pavimento, insieme all'indecisione e ai timori che, immancabilmente, erano riaffiorati in lui fino a farlo dubitare di ogni cosa.  
Tutto era svanito nell'attimo in cui Thor aveva sfiorato ancora il corpo nudo di Loki.  
Nell'attimo in cui aveva assaporato di nuovo la morbidezza della pelle calda che strusciava sulla sua.  
Nell'attimo in cui lo aveva stretto e aveva sentito i muscoli tesi e sodi del suo petto contro il proprio.  
L'attimo in cui gli aveva ghermito una coscia per tirarlo a sé e gli aveva fatto perdere l'equilibrio, riuscendo così a ribaltarlo sul letto accanto a loro.  
In quell'attimo così sognato e bramato, Thor aveva ricominciato a sentire soltanto una ritrovata attrazione e il desiderio che chiedeva disperatamente di essere soddisfatto.  
Era stato tutto veloce e folle all'inizio. Il modo in cui aveva ripreso a baciarlo e a leccare ogni punto che poteva marchiare con le labbra e con i denti. L'attraente curva del collo, il profilo delle spalle, la gola esposta che non era riuscito a smettere di lambire, per sentire la vita che scorreva in lui, il battito rapido e il leggero movimento sotto pelle mentre Loki deglutiva.  
E ancora era tornato alla sua bocca, incapace di distaccarsene per più di pochi secondi. Perché quando la lingua di Loki toccava la sua, quando quell'abbraccio intimo e lascivo diventava profondo ed erotico, tutto il suo essere sembrava ritrovare un po' di forza in più per rialzarsi.  
Così aveva continuato quel breve percorso avanti e indietro, fino a quando aveva avvertito tra i capelli una stretta che lo aveva spinto a scendere più in basso.  
Lo aveva assecondato, trasferendo quella dolce e insistente tortura tra i pettorali. I capezzoli erano divenuti il punto fermo su cui tornare ogni volta che con le labbra si allontanava troppo. E aveva visto la pelle chiara arrossarsi a causa dei morsi e dello sfregamento della barba, scaldarsi e diventare sempre più sensibile, tanto che erano bastate delle carezze con la punta della lingua per sentire Loki gemere e inarcarsi sotto al suo tocco.  
Era ancora lì, a godere del rossore che aveva impresso attorno a uno dei capezzoli ormai gonfi, quando la presa tra i suoi capelli divenne uno strattone prepotente.  
  
«Fallo e basta, maledizione,» gemette in un flebile sospiro Loki, allargando di più le gambe tra le quali lui si era sistemato. C'era un sorrisino sulle sue labbra e gli occhi erano ancora chiusi, ma Thor non faticò a capire che l'impazienza del suo ordine era reale.  
Scivolò all'indietro fino ad arrivare a inginocchiarsi ai piedi del letto e nel farlo trascinò il Dio dell'Inganno con sé, fino al bordo. Gli accarezzò le cosce, se le strinse ai lati del viso, rinchiudendosi in quell'allettante prigione di carne e calore. Mosse poi la bocca sulla pelle morbida, dalle ginocchia all'attaccatura, e ottenne una risata in risposta.  
  
«Thor...»  
  
Arrivò al sesso adagiato sul suo ventre e cominciò a dedicarsi a quello come se non avesse mai avuto un compito più importante. Lo baciò per tutta la lunghezza, lo bagnò con la lingua, lo asciugò col respiro, lo lasciò affondare nella bocca a un ritmo lento e sensuale che divenne, via via, più avido e assiduo. E lasciò liberi i fianchi di Loki di muoversi, di spingersi verso di lui, di ritrarsi, di scegliere il movimento che l'altro desiderava, senza imporgli niente che non fosse quel costante piacere.  
Non esisteva altro che quel respiro sempre più affannoso, il tremore delle cosce che si stava tenendo sulle spalle, le mani di Loki tra i suoi capelli che un istante si chiudevano con forza, solo per rilassarsi quello successivo.  
Non esisteva altro che _lui_. Il corpo caldo che rispondeva a ogni più piccolo tocco della sua lingua, che si inarcava in un instabile silenzio, prima di abbandonarsi ad ansimi spezzati e profondi.  
  
Una presa alle spalle, dietro al collo e infine le dita che affondavano nella pelle, graffiandola.  
«Aspetta. Fermati... fermati...»  
  
«Lasciamelo fare,» lo sospirò col viso premuto contro il suo inguine, la mano che ancora massaggiava piano il sesso duro. «Lascia che ti senta.»  
Voleva dargli piacere, voleva la crudele bellezza dell'orgasmo dipinta sul suo volto e voleva essere ancora abbastanza lucido per godersela, per prendersela, per riappropriarsene.  
Ricominciò a succhiarlo, insistente e impietoso, fino a quando avvertì il respiro di Loki farsi erratico e tremante, mentre scivolava dalla bocca socchiusa in un'anticipazione di ciò che stava per esplodere dentro di lui.  
Thor era diviso. Diviso tra il desiderio di dargli ciò di cui aveva bisogno e quello di guardarlo ininterrottamente, per non perdersi nemmeno un gemito, nemmeno un solo movimento del suo corpo.  
Poi quell'insieme convulso di sospiri, le mani che cercarono le sue, aggrappandosi agli avambracci fin quasi a scalfirli con le unghie, e infine la sua resa al piacere.  
Sentì il suo sapore invadergli la bocca, la gola, ogni senso affamato di lui e di ciò che non aveva avuto il privilegio di assaporare sei anni prima.  
Non gli concesse di riprendersi. Thor allungò una mano verso l'alto, per arrivare all'altezza del cuore, e appena ne percepì il battito veloce si rialzò su di lui e prese ancora possesso delle sue labbra. Sentì Loki rispondergli ma, al tempo stesso, cercare anche di prendere fiato in una risatina che lui continuava a soffocare.  
  
«Hai la barba ruvida e bagnata... è fastidioso,» mugugnò a un tratto Loki, ridendo ancora non appena lui si discostò per ribattere. Thor per un attimo si chiese se fosse un modo per dirgli di smettere, o soltanto che quella barba era diventata decisamente troppo lunga. Ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Loki lo tirò ancora a sé, baciandolo con lo stesso impeto a cui si era sottomesso poco prima. «Continua a baciarmi.»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono si perse in quell'umido calore che sapeva di estasi e desiderio, cullato dalle carezze con cui Loki gli stava sfiorando piano il petto. Sentì le dita torturargli i capezzoli, prima di scendere sui fianchi morbidi e disegnare dei percorsi sinuosi sulla curva della pancia.  
Si irrigidì nell'avvertire quel tocco che sapeva di conosciuto e anche di novità, perché per il suo corpo, per _quel_ corpo, lo era. La prima volta che altre mani lo toccavano in quel modo da quando si era lasciato sopraffare dal dolore, dal rimorso, dalla rabbia, dalla depressione, da tutte quelle emozioni che lo avevano corroso all'interno e all'esterno.  
L'eco di pensieri che credeva di aver allontanato gli bisbigliò una spietata verità: non lo meritava, quell'affetto. Non era più degno delle attenzioni di qualcuno come Loki. Perché Loki avrebbe davvero voluto giacere con lui, adesso che era in quelle condizioni?  
  
«Dove stai andando?»  
  
La domanda del fratello gli provocò un sorrisetto tirato. «Cosa?»  
  
«Resta qui, Dio del Tuono,» continuò Loki, muovendo il viso contro il suo per attrarre a sé il suo sguardo. «Con me. Hai idea di quanto io lo desideri? Te... il tuo sapore... la sensazione di appartenerti... di concedermi a te. Averti... sentirti... possederti. Ne hai una vaga idea?»  
  
«Da quando parli così?»  
  
«Da quando pensi ancora che io possa non volere il tuo corpo e ti senti in imbarazzo.»  
  
«Leggi anche la mente, adesso?»  
  
«Leggo i tuoi occhi. Beh... occhio, ora. Non è mai stato così difficile farlo»  
  
Thor cercò di controllare l'emozione che gli stava facendo battere il cuore più del consentito. Quei sussurri ingiusti e sleali che lo avevano fatto indugiare erano già svaniti, con la stessa rapidità con cui avevano ricominciato a tormentarlo.  
Si spostò meglio sul fianco, in una tacita richiesta di continuare, e le mani di Loki seguirono un nuovo e azzardato percorso verso il basso, fino a scivolare tra le sue cosce. Sussultò al tocco deciso e non si trattenne dallo spingere in avanti i fianchi appena il pugno si chiuse sul suo sesso.  
D'istinto abbassò la propria mano per arrivare alla sua, forse per guidarla, per dettare il ritmo di un gesto che aveva imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene, nella solitudine degli anni trascorsi. Non era certo nemmeno lui del motivo, ma si fermò appena sentì che quelle dita si stavano già muovendo sulla carne di nuovo dura, come se la conoscessero da sempre e sapessero dove e in che modo toccarla per dargli piacere.  
  
«Dimmi cosa vuoi...» gli mormorò Loki, aggiungendo subito: «Ti avverto, potrei sentirmi molto svilito se tu volessi dormire proprio ora»  
  
Nel ricordare quella stessa richiesta che gli era stata fatta il giorno in cui si erano rivisti, Thor scoppiò in una risata e scosse la testa. «Continua così. Continua a...» Non fece però in tempo a finire. Loki si spostò contro di lui e infilò una gamba tra le sue per fare in modo che la propria coscia arrivasse sotto al suo membro.  
  
«Questo...» bisbigliò il Dio dell'Inganno con un sorrisino carico di malizia. «Questo ti piace.»  
Gli imprigionò l'asta rigida tra la mano e la propria gamba, poi cominciò ad accarezzarlo in quel modo, ondeggiando verso di lui col bacino per creare una frizione lenta e continua.  
  
Thor si perse in un gemito roco e si aggrappò al corpo contro al proprio, sopraffatto dal caldo piacere che iniziava ad attraversarlo. «Loki...»  
  
«Lo so... »  
  
Quel tocco continuò, alternandosi tra movimenti rapidi del pugno, carezze sulla punta sensibile e bagnata, e quello sfregamento lento e costante.  
Thor provò a guardare il volto che aveva davanti, almeno per un po', con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra che si schiudevano di tanto in tanto con sospiri più profondi e pesanti. Era incredibile. L'attenzione che gli stava riservando, l'intimità e la conoscenza che Loki sembrava avere del suo corpo e delle sue più piccole reazioni. Che fosse un gemito, una lieve espressione o una parola soffocata, Loki sembrava sapere come e dove toccarlo per incrementare la sua eccitazione e portarla proprio là, dove l'estasi carnale stava per sfogarsi.  
Quante volte lo avevano fatto nella sua realtà? Quante volte si erano concessi quei momenti di passione e di sesso sfrenato, senza badare a regole e inibizioni? Quante volte si erano _amati_? Quando gli atti dissoluti avevano iniziato a essere tinti dalle sfumature del sentimento che li aveva sempre legati? Quando si era deciso, in quella dimensione, a dirgli apertamente che lo amava in ogni modo che un uomo, un Dio, poteva amare?  
E quanto sarebbe stato sciocco provare gelosia per quel se stesso? Soprattutto mentre la mano di Loki lo stava portando alla soglia di un orgasmo che lo avrebbe lasciato sconquassato e tremante tra le sue braccia come mai era successo nella vita che lui aveva vissuto?  
Un po' di quella insensata gelosia lo portò, tuttavia, a stringere di più Loki a sé, e a nascondere il volto contro di lui poco prima di raggiungere il piacere. Lo soffocò nell'accogliente piega tra il suo collo e la spalla, nel profumo dei suoi capelli, nel sapore salato della sua pelle che lambiva con le labbra e marchiava coi denti a ogni ansito profondo.  
Continuò a tenerlo con fare possessivo, le dita a ghermirgli la schiena, anche quando la piacevole sensazione dell'estasi iniziò a dissolversi.  
  
Appena rilassò un po' la presa, però, Loki scivolò dalle sua braccia per rialzarsi.  
«Non abbiamo finito,» mormorò, con la bocca premuta al suo orecchio in una sorta di bacio scherzoso, prima di scivolargli addosso, passargli sopra e mettersi alle sue spalle. «Dimmi solo di sì.»  
  
Thor sentì il cuore riprendere a martellargli nel petto e il pensiero di quello che aveva intenzione di fare Loki gli provocò un nuovo fremito di eccitazione. La stessa che avvertì nel Dio dell'Inganno, quando questi sfregò la propria carne dura contro i suoi glutei, con una lentezza controllata e esasperante che aveva il solo scopo di farlo impazzire dalla voglia di accettare. E ci stava riuscendo benissimo. Probabilmente era a conoscenza anche di quello.  
«Sì...» Gli rispose prima ancora che quel pensiero, la realizzazione di ciò che stavano per fare di nuovo, diventasse vivido nella sua mente.  
E lo ripeté di nuovo, più e più volte.  
Sì, per le carezze che avevano ricominciato a percorrerlo, a prendersi ogni parte di quel corpo che lui aveva abbandonato e che Loki stava facendo tornare in vita.  
Sì, per quel desiderio folle, irrazionale, incontrollabile, intossicante, perché non aveva mai provato niente di simile per qualcuno. Niente lo aveva fatto impazzire, perdere e ritrovare come il dolce veleno con cui Loki lo aveva da sempre attratto a sé.  
Sì, per il doloroso bisogno di sentirlo, di avere una parte di lui dentro di sé, oltre che nel cuore, nell'anima e nella testa. Quel bisogno viscerale e carnale che rendeva anche gli Dei schiavi della lussuria.  
Sì, per ogni spinta che scivolava in lui con tutta l'irruenza di una distanza da colmare, e per ogni affondo che lo trasportava di nuovo al confine in cui la decenza perdeva ormai ogni significato.  
  
E Loki era lì, a guidare i suoi fianchi coi propri in un movimento lento, costante, violento, affamato, prepotente, tenero, attento. Era lì, ed era ogni cosa. Con il suo corpo, con il suo respiro, con la sua voce.  
  
«Sono qui,» gli mormorava. «Sono qui.»  
  
Come se Thor non lo sentisse, come se non morisse ogni volta che i suoi muscoli perdevano quasi del tutto il contatto con lui, per poi riprendere a vivere quando il sesso duro tornava tra le sue natiche e affondava dove tutto era una scarica indistinta di piacere ed eccitazione.  
  
«Sono qui.»  
  
Continuava a ripetergli quelle due parole, ancora e ancora. Un balsamo per l'anima che andava a richiudere ferite e ad addolcire cicatrici di un dolore penetrato così in profondità da diventare irraggiungibile per chiunque. Ma non per Loki. Lui poteva arrivare dove nessuno aveva potuto.  
  
Non controllò il proprio corpo. Lasciò che l'estasi lo attraversasse, lo devastasse, lo gettasse in un vortice di sensazioni, e infine si impadronisse anche del suo orgasmo, della potenza dei fulmini che scorrevano veloci e ardenti insieme al suo sangue.  
Uno sfarfallio di saette a fior di pelle, insieme ai gemiti rochi della sua disfatta, e sorrise al calore del piacere che continuò a scuoterlo per un lungo momento. Sorrise nel percepire il respiro affannoso di Loki all'orecchio e la stretta improvvisa con cui gli si aggrappò, mentre a sua volta si lasciava andare.  
Sorrise per se stesso, per loro, per il nuovo inizio che gli era stato concesso di vivere.  
  
Appena sentì l'abbraccio allentarsi, Thor gli prese subito la mano per tirarselo di nuovo addosso e sentì il fratello ridere stancamente contro la sua spalla.  
  
«Forse non sono stato abbastanza chiaro nell'esprimere il concetto della mia permanenza qui,» sussurrò divertito il Dio dell'Inganno, assecondandolo comunque.  
  
Prima di ribattere, però, Thor abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto del bracciale al suo polso, ora che l'incantesimo con cui Loki lo nascondeva era svanito, probabilmente a causa dell'orgasmo che gli aveva fatto perdere il controllo e aveva abbassato le sue difese. Riuscì a vedere delle cicatrici bluastre che gli deturpavano la pelle chiara sul dorso della mano e poi su, fin quasi al gomito.  
«Cosa ti è successo qui?» gli chiese all'istante, con una sorta di apprensione nella voce che non poté dissimulare.  
  
«È solo un piccolo effetto collaterale della gemma,» minimizzò invece il Dio degli Inganni. «Ho usato il suo potere per così tanto tempo e in continuazione, per imparare a governarla... e il mio corpo ne ha risentito un po'. È come se in quel punto l'illusione sul mio aspetto venisse lacerata e portasse in superficie ciò che non dovrebbe.»  
  
«Non avresti dovuto.» Era a causa sua. Poteva fingere che non fosse così, ma glielo aveva detto. Loki gli aveva detto che aveva fatto di tutto per trovarlo.  
  
«Ora che so cosa mi stavo perdendo in questa realtà, avrei solo voluto metterci ancora più impegno ed esserci riuscito prima.»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono sospirò, stringendogli la mano nella propria, ma poi all'improvviso un pensiero si fece strada tra tutto. «Mostramelo.» Si rigirò verso di lui per guardarlo negli occhi e vide la preoccupazione calare sul suo viso. «Non ti ho mai visto davvero, se non quei pochi secondi sulla nave e non... non ho avuto il tempo di guardarti. Mostrami il tuo vero aspetto.»  
  
«Non credo sia una buona idea, fratello. Ci ho messo anni a sciogliere l'incantesimo di Odino e altrettanti per imprimere su di me questa illusione costante, abbastanza potente da rimanere attiva anche quando non ho il pieno controllo di me stesso. Sai cosa sono. Sai...»  
  
«Shh...» scosse la testa, portando una mano a sfiorargli la guancia con una dolcezza improvvisa che non riuscì a controllare. « _Questo_ sei tu. E va bene. Finché sarai te stesso, con me, andrà bene. Ricordi? Lo hai detto poco fa a me. Vale lo stesso.» Si indicò con un'occhiata verso il proprio corpo e accennò una lieve risata. «Andiamo, tu hai visto tutto di me!»  
  
Loki aprì la bocca per ribattere ancora, ma infine si arrese e annuì, facendo però dei profondi respiri. Lentamente, il velo che lo ricopriva si dissolse, rivelando il vero colore della sua pelle, i segni impressi su di essa e il rosso intenso dei suoi occhi.  
E Thor non riuscì ad allontanare la mano da lui. Gli sfiorò piano le linee in rilievo sulla sua fronte e sulla guancia, continuò lungo il collo e dietro sulla schiena, accarezzando la pelle blu che sembrava incresparsi al suo tocco. Avrebbe voluto seguire ogni singolo disegno che percepiva sotto le dita, impararli a memoria per poi ripercorrerli con le labbra, ma non poteva smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. Quegli occhi così diversi, eppure altrettanto intensi, che avrebbero potuto incutere timore, se solo lui non ne vedesse la languida e lucida sfumatura che rivelava tutta l'emozione che Loki stava provando in quel momento.  
  
«Di' qualcosa,» bisbigliò con un filo di voce colui che era, a tutti gli effetti, il legittimo erede al trono di Jotunheim. Il re di un popolo che era stato un efferato nemico di Asgard da quando ne aveva memoria.  
  
Era spaventato? Inquieto? Commosso? Thor si trovò a sorridere con una tenerezza inedita, mentre con la mano tornava a prendergli il viso. «Potrei dire tante cose, ma... le troveresti tutte patetiche e sentimentali.»  
  
«Provaci comunque.»  
  
La voce del Dio dell'Inganno tremò ancora e Thor fece scorrere le dita dietro la sua nuca, prima di sussurrargli: «Sei un Gigante di Ghiaccio.»  
  
«Sì, questo lo so,» rimarcò Loki con un accenno di sorriso nervoso.  
  
«No, voglio dire... lo sei, e io voglio solo continuare a toccarti, a sentirti contro di me, a baciar...» prima ancora di terminare quella parola, Thor lo attirò a sé e premette le labbra sulle sue in un bacio possessivo e famelico. Sentì subito l'altro cedere e rispondere con la stessa foga, come se quelle sole parole fossero bastate a far sparire ogni sua paura, e d'impulso lo circondò col braccio e lo strinse. La sensazione di quel corpo contro al proprio, così uguale a quello che conosceva, eppure con quelle piccole ed evidenti particolarità, gli rubò un ringhio roco ed eccitato. Fece scorrere la mano lungo la sua schiena, ma appena prima di arrivare ai glutei, percepì il proprio potere risvegliarsi all'improvviso e delle saette corsero lungo il suo braccio fino a Loki, il quale si inarcò con un gemito contro di lui.  
  
«Aspetta... Thor... non qui...»  
  
«Mi dispiace, io...» Si discostò da lui, alzando le mani col timore di fargli del male. «Non volevo farlo. È stato...»  
  
«...naturale,» aggiunse Loki, annuendo tra sé, mentre permetteva all'illusione di farlo tornare all'aspetto con cui tutti lo conoscevano. «I tuoi fulmini sono alimentati dal mio essere ciò che sono. Il mio potere di ghiaccio li richiama, li rende più forti, li intensifica, li fa sprigionare. E quando sono così, per te è più difficile controllarli.»  
  
«Ti ho ferito? Ti ho fatto del male nella tua realtà?»  
  
«Una volta non era piacevole, lo ammetto. Una volta, non ero in grado di gestirlo. Adesso, come hai visto sulla nave, le cose sono cambiate. Sono molto più potente di quanto tu possa immaginare, fratello.»  
  
«Quindi, potremmo...»  
  
«Tutto quello che ti è passato per la testa quando mi hai visto prima, sì. Ma lontano da centri abitati e persone innocenti. Non voglio essere responsabile di qualche disastro.»  
  
Thor lo guardò in silenzio per un momento, e non nascose un sorrisino compiaciuto prima di mettersi sul fianco e dargli ancora le spalle. «Andata.» Gli afferrò di nuovo il polso e se lo tirò contro per tornare nella posizione precedente. «Possiamo restare qui ancora un po'?»  
  
«La stanza è prenotata per tre ore.»  
  
Mugugnò un: «Bene,» poi però, dal nulla, gli tornò in mente una cosa. «Loki, il numero che hai dato su cui addebitare il costo...»  
  
«È il codice dell'area di sosta della nave che mi ha dato il tuo amico Quill per pagare il carburante.»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono si rigirò nell'abbraccio per tornare a guardarlo con un'espressione confusa.  
«Quindi ha pagato lui?»  
  
«Già...» Loki finse di restare serio, ma poi le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorrisetto divertito.  
 

** ~ CONTINUA ~ **


	5. Capitolo 5

 

** ~  
CAPITOLO 5 **

  
_PIANETA DEI MONGI – 2025_  
  
«Io sono Groot!»  
  
Dopo aver infilzato con i rami una decina delle creature piene di tentacoli che li avevano circondati, Groot esordì con un nuovo lamento in direzione di Quill, il quale continuò a sparare ai nemici più vicini per liberarsi il passaggio, prima di controbattere.  
  
«Ehi, non dare la colpa a me! È stato Rocket a prendere l’incarico!» Usò il cumulo di rocce che aveva vicino per salire in un punto più favorevole, e dopo averne fatto fuori degli altri, aggiunse: «Sarà un gioco da ragazzi, diceva.» Un’altra scarica verso due esseri che stavano provando a salire a loro volta. «Fatto questo, potremo spassarcela per altri sei mesi, dicev… ah!» Un lungo tentacolo giunto da chissà dove gli agguantò la caviglia e finì schiena a terra sulla pietra. Prima ancora di allungare un braccio per sparare, un fascio di fulmini investì la creatura e la lama di Stormbreaker tranciò di netto il tentacolo, evitando che le saette salissero fino alla gamba dell’uomo.  
  
Thor atterrò vicino a lui con l’aria di chi non aveva smesso un secondo di combattere, ma avrebbe comunque potuto continuare per giorni. Il fatto che in quei mesi si fosse impegnato a riprendere la propria forma fisica, senza l’uso di alcuna magia, per dimostrare a se stesso di poterci riuscire, lo aveva reso più caparbio e tenace, oltre che enormemente più potente. Una cosa molto vantaggiosa quando dovevano combattere contro un’intera popolazione feroce e ostile, come in quel caso. «Siamo in vantaggio adesso?»  
  
Peter si guardò attorno, rialzandosi con il fiato corto e un dolore pulsante alla schiena. «No. Direi proprio di no.»  
  
Una nuova ondata di nemici stava arrivando di corsa nella loro direzione, direttamente dalle fauci di quella fortezza nella quale avrebbero dovuto introdursi per ucciderne il sovrano/capostipite/creatore o come volevano chiamarlo.  
La razza dei Mongi, si diceva, era stata plasmata dalle ferite infette del loro progenitore, Ionut, che loro tenevano gelosamente custodito in un punto nascosto di quella dimora.  
Una ferita a Ionut avrebbe causato la guarigione e la disfatta dell’intero popolo, così era scritto. E i Ravagers li avevano assoldati per fare il lavoro sporco e arrivare proprio al centro di quel luogo, che doveva essere un labirinto tentacoloso, far fuori Ionut e liberare i pianeti vicini da quella incombente minaccia che aveva iniziato a lasciare il territorio in cui era vissuta.  
  
Il Dio del Tuono fece una smorfia insoddisfatta, colpì con un pugno un essere che era salito vicino a loro, scagliandolo lontano avvolto dai fulmini, e con un movimento dell’arma buttò al suolo l’altro gruppo che cercava di fare la stessa cosa. «Più li uccidiamo e più ne arrivano.»  
  
«Ah, che puzza!» Ai loro piedi, Rocket alzò lo sguardo verso di loro. «Smettila un po’ di carbonizzarli qui vicino. Sono già abbastanza rivoltanti da vivi.»  
  
Sul lato opposto, Drax e Nebula si stavano dando da fare a sterminare l’altra ondata che li aveva raggiunti, finendo anche quelli che Mantis riusciva a toccare e a far crollare addormentati al suolo.  
  
«Non va bene,» riprese Star Lord. «Dobbiamo trovare un altro modo per avvicinarci.» Scrutò il campo di battaglia che aveva davanti, guardò verso la fortezza ancora troppo lontana e infine aggrottò la fronte quando si rese conto di qualcosa. «Tuo fratello?»  
  
«Oh, si sta divertendo un po’,» replicò Thor, indicando alle loro spalle prima di voltarsi con un sorrisetto.  
  
E Loki era effettivamente lì, a lottare coi suoi due pugnali e un’espressione compiaciuta sul viso. Infliggeva dei colpi così veloci e mirati alla testa e al collo dei Mongi che questi si accasciavano al suolo prima ancora di rialzare uno dei tentacoli che fuoriuscivano dalla parte alta dei loro corpi lucidi e squamosi. Sembrava muoversi e piroettare con una rapidità impossibile da cogliere, tanto da apparire in più punti allo stesso momento.  
  
«Per quanto ancora deve divertirsi?» chiese allora Peter, prima di sparare a un paio di nemici nelle vicinanze. «Qui avremmo da fare.»  
  
«Loki!»  
  
Al richiamo del fratello, lo stregone assestò un ultimo colpo in piena fronte a una creatura e si girò nella loro direzione. In quel preciso istante, però, un tentacolo lo centrò alla schiena e lo scaraventò violentemente contro le rocce.  
Loki, senza nemmeno accusare il colpo, tornò ad affrontare subito il nemico per infierire a propria volta. Quill però puntò entrambe le armi in direzione del Mongi e lo fece esplodere a un passo dallo stregone, il quale venne investito da un improvviso getto di liquido melmoso e maleodorante.  
  
«Ah… uhm… non l’avevo previsto,» commentò Peter con una smorfia disgustata, aggiungendo a voce più alta: «Scusa!»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono, al contrario, scoppiò a ridere mentre Loki si ripuliva alla bene e meglio almeno il viso, prima di arrampicarsi accanto a loro.  
  
«Non è divertente,» sibilò lo stregone al fratello, ma quest’ultimo invece, continuando a ridacchiare, commentò: «Sì lo è!»  
  
Star Lord a fatica mantenne un’espressione impassibile quando Loki gli passò davanti per arrivare al bordo della roccia, fissandolo con quello sguardo e quell’accenno di sorrisino malvagio che non faceva presagire nulla di buono.  
  
«Quando mi guarda così non so mai se sta pensando di uccidermi o di f…»  
  
«Oh… probabilmente tutte e due le cose.»  
  
Stava per concludere con _fottermi in qualche modo_.  
Per sua fortuna, la sua mente collegò i possibili significati di quel termine e si fermò prima di dirlo.  
Per sua fortuna, Thor replicò senza lasciarlo proseguire, evitando di creare imbarazzanti equivoci, vista la natura del legame tra i due asgardiani che ormai era diventato di pubblico dominio tra tutti loro.  
L’attenzione di entrambi, tuttavia, venne attirata all’istante proprio da Loki, il quale, dopo aver scrutato la distesa di Mongi che si stava avvicinando, aveva alzato il braccio con la Gemma dello Spazio proprio in quella direzione.  
Un’intensa luce blu si sprigionò e andò a colpire tutti quei nemici, bloccandoli nel punto e nella posizione in cui si trovavano. Vennero rialzati in aria e rimasero a fluttuare come statue fino a quando lo stregone roteò la mano col palmo verso l’altro. Nell’esatto istante in cui Loki richiuse le dita, gli esseri che aveva intrappolato parvero accartocciarsi su loro stessi e implodere in minuscoli frammenti che svanirono, risucchiati in una sorta di buco nero.  
Oltre metà del campo di battaglia, ora, era sgombro, e il resto dei Mongi rimasti smisero di combattere, esterrefatti, indietreggiando.  
  
Nel silenzio, la prima a levarsi fu la voce di Drax, insieme a una risata euforica. «Potevate dirlo che sarebbe stato così facile!»  
  
«Ne arriveranno altri!» esclamò subito Quill, mettendo da parte la sorpresa per quella magia potente e del tutto inaspettata, per rivolgersi poi allo stregone. «Puoi farlo ancora? Se arriviamo alla fortezza così possiamo avere almeno una speranza di acciuffare quel Ionut.»  
  
«Sì.»  
  
«No!» Fu Thor a correggere il fratello, appena questi, dopo aver risposto, si piegò su se stesso, stringendosi al petto il polso col bracciale come se gli provocasse dolore. «Richiede troppa forza. Non può usare troppe volte la gemma in questo modo, lo prosciuga.»  
  
«So io cosa posso o non posso fare, fratello. Ho solo bisogno di un momento.»  
  
«Ma non lo abbiamo,» rimarcò il Dio del Tuono, indicando con lo Stormbreaker verso il palazzo. «Continuano ad arrivare ed è inutile ucciderli. Dobbiamo andare là dentro e fare il culo a questo Ionut per vincere.»  
  
Loki inarcò un sopracciglio, probabilmente per l’espressione colorita che l'altro aveva usato. «Quindi cosa vuoi fare? Volare fin là, buttarti dentro e sperare che la buona sorte ti assista per trovare il covo di quel mostro?»  
  
«Esattamente.»  
  
L’espressione euforica di Thor fece corrucciare la fronte a Peter. Poteva anche essere una sorta di Dio, ma farlo da solo era comunque da incoscienti. «Non sappiamo cosa c’è lì dentro e non sappiamo nemmeno dove si trova il suo nascondiglio. Dobbiamo entrare tutti e dividerci per trovarlo.»  
  
«Lo so io.» Sotto di loro, Rocket si mise il fucile sulla schiena e scalò velocemente la roccia per raggiungerli. «Ho visto la mappa, è nella mia testa. Ma è troppo incasinato da spiegare a voce. Voi dovete solo seguirmi. Resta sempre il problema di superare tutti questi cosi prima, e sarebbe facile… se non fossero una grandissima rottura di coriandoli! Ahh!» Riprese l’arma per sparare a un gruppetto di creature che aveva ritrovato coraggio e si era fatta avanti, coi tentacoli già protesi per salire da loro.  
  
«E non potevi dirlo subito?» esclamò Drax, alzando le braccia sui lati, sotto lo sguardo altrettanto perplesso di Nebula e Mantis.  
  
«Già, non potevi dirlo subito?» gli fece eco Quill, per poi scuotere la testa.  
  
« _Dovevi_ dirlo subito!» sottolineò invece Loki. Si voltò verso il procione e, senza aggiungere altro, si piegò verso di lui, lo afferrò per gli abiti e gli mise una mano sulla testa.  
  
Rocket provò a dibattersi, stringendo gli occhi e cercando con le zampe di prendergli il braccio per allontanarlo da sé. «Ah! Ah! Che fai? Lasciami!»  
  
Peter fece d’istinto un passo per intervenire, ma si sentì trattenere dalla mano di Thor. «Che cosa diavolo sta…»  
  
Lo stregone lasciò all’improvviso libero Rocket, barcollando indietro leggermente, prima di sorridere trionfante e dichiarare: «Ce l’ho! Non muovetevi da qui.» Fu questione di pochi secondi e quella che sembrava una grande nube bluastra con delle cupe sfumature nere lo avvolse, inghiottendolo.  
  
«Loki!»  
  
Thor spalancò gli occhi, richiamandolo ancora per qualche volta, prima che un evidente velo di apprensione gli calasse sul viso. Tutti si guardarono, incerti su cosa fare e su cosa fosse accaduto, ma il nemico si ricompattò e le schiere aumentarono di nuove creature sputate da quella fortezza immonda. Tornarono a marciare in maniera scomposta e sgraziata verso di loro. C’era un un’unica cosa da fare.  
  
«Ok, si ricomincia!» ordinò Star Lord. Lanciò un’occhiata al Dio del Tuono al proprio fianco e lo vide stringere con forza l'impugnatura dell’ascia. «Ehi… ritornerà.»  
  
«Lo so.» La replica dell’altro, accompagnata da un mezzo sorriso tirato, rivelava comunque un timore e un’ansia ben più profonda di quanto volesse mostrare. Peter gli sorrise in rimando con un cenno del capo verso l’alto.  
  
Il Dio del Tuono richiamò a sé i fulmini e, attorniato da scariche rifulgenti, si librò nell’aria sopra di lui, proprio nel momento in cui Star Lord riattivò la maschera a protezione del volto. Quest’ultimo impugnò entrambe le pistole e saltò giù sul campo, avvicinandosi agli altri Guardiani, già pronti alla battaglia. Qualunque cosa stesse facendo quel Dio degli Inganni, o come voleva farsi chiamare, doveva farla il prima possibile, perché presto o tardi quell’orda viscida e ostile li avrebbe inevitabilmente travolti.  
  
Rocket caricò il fucile quando ormai mancava poco allo scontro. I Mongi avevano rallentato l’andatura ma continuavano a dirigersi da loro. Mancava poco.  
«Facciamoli fuori tutti questi figli di…»  
  
Non terminò la frase. Le creature fecero un ultimo passo e, tutto d’un tratto, si squagliarono a terra, diventando un ammasso melmoso che ribollì per qualche secondo prima di sciogliersi del tutto.  
  
«Ma che schifo! Che... schifo!» Il procione iniziò a indietreggiare, imitato dagli altri amici, mentre il pantano informe si allargava a vista d’occhio nella loro direzione.  
  
Peter tornò a volto scoperto e guardò sconvolto la scena, prima di gridare: «Sulle rocce! Tutti sulle rocce!» Diede una mano a Mantis e vide Drax e Nebula arrampicarsi rapidamente il più in alto possibile.  
Lo stesso fece Rocket che, subito dopo, si allungò per prendere con la zampa Groot.  
  
«Sali su! Presto presto!» lo incitò allora Quill, aiutandolo a sua volta e spingendolo per farlo muovere più in fretta di quanto stesse facendo con le radici.  
Fece appena in tempo a risalire su qualche masso che il fango putrido si scontrò con l’ammasso roccioso, cominciando ad emanare un fetore disgustoso.  
Si stava ancora arrampicando, con lo sguardo però rivolto verso quella specie di lago putrescente, quando si sentì afferrare per il braccio e trascinare in aria. Venne lasciato nel punto più alto delle rocce, dove gli altri erano arrivati, e Thor atterrò vicino a lui, con ancora gli occhi fissi in lontananza verso la fortezza.  
Il livello della melma saliva troppo velocemente, come se fosse alimentato da una fonte che arrivava proprio da quel posto. Poi si fermò, e tutto venne avvolto da uno strano e innaturale silenzio e da qualche ultimo gorgoglio.  
  
«Non ringraziatemi.»  
  
Tutti trasalirono quando Loki ricomparve alle loro spalle, nella mano stringeva la testa di quello che doveva essere stato il progenitore di quella razza.  
  
«Che cosa hai fatto?» gli chiese Nebula, anticipando qualsiasi altra domanda.  
  
«Abbiamo vinto. Beh, tecnicamente _io_ ho vinto,» sentenziò lo stregone con un’espressione divertita, guardandosi attorno. «Ma per questa volta posso condividere la vittoria e la ricompensa.»  
  
Mantis si avvicinò al bordo del dirupo, le mani strette su petto. «Ti ringraziamo, ma… siamo circondati.»  
  
«Chiunque di voi mette piede in quella schifezza non sale sulla nave!» esclamò Rocket subito dopo, al quale fece eco Groot, che indicò con un ramo verso il punto lontano in cui avevano lasciato l’astronave.  
  
«Io sono Groot! Io sono Groot!»  
  
Loki sospirò, roteando gli occhi verso l’alto. «No, non è necessario usare il Bifrost. Tra poco si solidificherà.»  
  
«Come lo sai?» si intromise allora Peter, guardando scettico prima lui e poi l’altro asgardiano che era rimasto in un silenzio assorto, nonostante il ritorno del fratello.  
  
«Lo so,» replicò semplicemente lo stregone, per poi scendere come se niente fosse dalle rocce.  
  
Tutti iniziarono a gridargli di non farlo, allarmati, ma Loki arrivò al livello del lago melmoso e, in tutta tranquillità, appoggiò un piede dopo l’altro sulla superficie. Si girò verso di loro, indietreggiando e allargando le braccia per mostrare l’evidenza di ciò che aveva affermato.  
  
I Guardiani, dopo essersi scambiati qualche occhiata interrogativa, cominciarono a calarsi lungo la parete rocciosa. Arrivati al limite, batterono coi piedi sul terreno solidificato, con fare circospetto, prima di arrendersi all’evidenza che lo stregone avesse ragione.  
Thor si fermò subito accanto a Loki, alzò una mano dietro la sua nuca e gli sorrise. «Non sparire più in quel modo senza avvertire!»  
  
«Non preoccuparti, fratello,» rispose l’altro, ricambiando il sorriso. «Non puoi più liberarti di me così facilmente.»  
  
Star Lord e gli altri si guardarono come se nessuno fosse comunque convinto di camminare su quella lastra che, fino a pochi minuti prima, era corpi, organi interni e tentacoli di creature ripugnanti. Groot osò fare un passo e, molto lentamente, anche Rocket lo imitò.  
Nebula e Mantis aspettarono che Drax osasse incamminarsi davanti a loro, di sicuro in attesa di assicurarsi che non ci fossero cedimenti di sorta.  
  
In quel momento, però, Loki si rivolse ancora a loro. «Ehi... fate attenzione!»  
  
Prima ancora di terminare l’avvertimento, lanciò con forza la testa del nemico addosso a Quill, il quale, d’istinto, la prese al volo con una smorfia. Il contraccolpo, causato dal passaggio più vigoroso di quanto sembrasse, gli fece perdere un po’ l’equilibrio sulla lastra viscida sotto di lui e goffamente cercò di stabilizzarsi, piegando le ginocchia e aprendo entrambe le braccia, la testa mozzata a penzoloni in una mano.  
  
«È scivoloso…» aggiunse infine lo stregone, guardandolo con un falsissimo sorrisetto innocente e un’alzata di spalle.  
  
Peter assottigliò lo sguardo e lo ripagò con un un’occhiataccia spazientita, prima che Loki si voltasse per avviarsi accanto al Dio del Tuono.  
Rimase fermo, con le gambe ancora incerte sul procedere o meno, e vide gli altri superarlo con molta prudenza in direzione dell’astronave. Alla fine si decise a propria volta e, con passo più stabile, si mise in marcia.  
La sensazione era davvero quella di camminare su un lago ghiacciato in pieno in inverno, se solo la mente non tornasse alle budella maleodoranti che, in realtà, formavano lo strato su cui stavano camminando.  
Proprio a confermare questa impressione, si vide sfrecciare sul lato Rocket sulle spalle di Groot, che pattinava allegramente come se niente fosse, entrambi euforici.  
  
«Io sono Grooooot!»  
  
«Siii!»  
  
Peter sorrise ma, in quell’istante, si rese conto di stare ancora portando la testa di Ionut. Guardò quella e poi i due asgardiani non troppo lontani. Doveva solo spostarsi e prendere bene la mira per farla rotolare tra i piedi di quello stregone irritante.  
Non ci pensò due volte e lanciò. La testa scivolò più del previsto, Groot se la ritrovò vicino e l’afferrò, lanciandola poi a Drax con un'esclamazione divertita, credendo fosse un gioco.  
E Star Lord spalancò gli occhi, indicando con un movimento convulso delle mani di non farlo… ma era troppo tardi.  
Drax l’acchiappò al volo e ridendo la gettò a Mantis, la quale, inorridita, la tenne per alcuni secondi e infine se ne liberò, passandola a Nebula. Questa si guardò attorno come se non sapesse bene cosa fare, e Peter si accorse che stava per rilanciarla a lui, ma in quell’istante intervenne Rocket.  
  
«Qui! Qui!»  
  
Il procione agitò le zampe e quando la testa arrivò a lui, se la tenne sottobraccio finché Groot non scivolò più vicino agli asgardiani.  
Quill trattenne il fiato quando la vide partire in direzione di Loki e centrarlo alla schiena. Il Dio degli Inganni si sbilanciò in avanti, scivolando, e cercò all'istante un appiglio nel fratello, il quale lo afferrò per il braccio, rischiando però a propria volta di finire rovinosamente a terra.  
Thor scoppiò però in una risata divertita, alla quale si unì anche Loki... almeno per qualche attimo, prima di girare su se stesso per fissare tutti quelli che erano rimasti alle loro spalle, in cerca del colpevole.  
Groot piroettò attorno a tutto il gruppo come se niente fosse, mentre Rocket sfoggiava la sua migliore faccia da “io non ne so proprio niente”.  
Mantis e Nebula restarono impassibili e in silenzio, ma fu Drax a muovere piano una mano, probabilmente credendo di non essere visto, e indicare proprio verso Star Lord.  
  
E a lui non restò altro che guardarlo basito e alzare le braccia rassegnato.  
«Oh ma per favore!»  
 

**~ CONTINUA ~**

  
 


	6. Capitolo 6

 

** ~  
CAPITOLO 6 **

  
  
Il Dio del Tuono era fermo davanti a una delle vetrate del piano inferiore della nave. Era ancora a petto nudo, un braccio appoggiato alla parete e i muscoli della schiena in tensione. I pantaloni appena richiusi sui fianchi lasciavano in mostra l'attraente curva dei glutei, fasciati dalla stoffa, e Loki si concesse un sorriso. Quel corpo divino non era ancora come lo ricordava, eppure quella nuova forma, di sicuro atletica ma non del tutto definita, accendeva i suoi istinti al solo sguardo.  
Lo stesso Thor, nel ritrovare, grazie al proprio impegno, la prestanza fisica con cui si era visto per oltre mille anni, aveva ripreso un gioco di seduzione con lui che spesso metteva a dura prova non solo la sua capacità di controllare il desiderio che provava, ma anche la tolleranza di coloro che chiamavano amici.  
Avevano però imparato a non approfittare troppo della pazienza degli altri passeggeri e a concedersi a quegli incontri di dissoluta passione solo quando non li avrebbero disturbati o messi a disagio.  
Se non avessero finito da solo qualche minuto di soddisfarsi l'un l'altro, dopo essersi provocati in silenzio per ore, tuttavia quello sarebbe stato il momento giusto per cedere alla tentazione della lussuria e trascinare Thor con sé su uno dei giacigli.  
Si avvicinò al fratello, mentre si riallacciava sull'addome l'abito, e scorse la sua espressione serena e sorridente riflessa sul vetro.  
«È pieno di mondi là fuori,» gli mormorò alle spalle, prima di lambirne una con le labbra in un bacio leggero. «Sei sicuro di voler ritornare su Midgard proprio adesso?»  
  
«Il Fato ci deve ancora un futuro felice sulla Terra,» ribatté il Dio del Tuono. «Forse è arrivato il momento di riprenderci ciò che è nostro.»  
  
«Vuoi tornare a regnare su Asgard?»  
  
«Mmm, no. Valchiria è il sovrano migliore per il nostro popolo. Ho sempre voluto che qualcuno di meritevole occupasse quel posto, e diciamoci la verità: forse nessuno di noi due era davvero destinato a regnare in questa realtà.»  
  
«Troppe cose per la testa?»  
  
Thor sbuffò un accenno di risata. «Troppo occupati a fare gli eroi.»  
  
«O a combatterci.»  
  
«O a sopportarci.»  
  
«O a...» Loki si spostò davanti a lui, intrufolandosi tra il suo corpo e il vetro. Fece scivolare la mano dietro al collo del fratello e lo trascinò in un bacio lento e passionale. Assaporò la propria estasi nella sua bocca, la selvaggia foga del bisogno che avevano l'uno dell'altro nei tocchi languidi della sua lingua. Faticò a smettere e per un brevissimo attimo si rimproverò per quella debolezza.  
Poi però Thor riprese fiato per parlare, e qualsiasi condanna svanì dietro le sue dichiarazioni. Così sciocche e così giuste, al tempo stesso.  
  
«Voglio solo questo. Ogni giorno. Ogni notte. Per i prossimi millecinquecento anni e ancora oltre.» Il Dio del Tuono gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo tenne fermo così, impedendogli di fuggire col corpo o anche solo con lo sguardo. E Loki sapeva che Thor era l'unico che avrebbe mai potuto farlo: imprigionarlo senza catene e tenerlo stretto a sé senza alcuna costrizione. «Mi ripetevo sempre che, se avessi mai avuto l'opportunità di ricominciare da capo, avrei voluto soltanto ritrovare te. Perché tutto quello che contava eravamo noi, insieme. Tutto quello che contava erano i tuoi sospiri e i tuoi baci. Tutto quello che contava era...»  
  
«Parli da ubriaco!» lo interruppe Loki, scuotendo la testa con una smorfia divertita.  
  
«Non parlo da... ubriaco! Andiamo! Non lo sono, e anche se lo fossi, non parlerei così.»  
  
«Non hai mai fatto esternazioni di questo tipo quando lo sei stato? Davvero?»  
  
Thor strinse gli occhi come se ci stesse davvero riflettendo. «Beh... potrei aver detto qualcosa di inappropriato... a volte. Ma Korg non ci ha mai badato molto.»  
  
«Oh, quanto inappropriato? Sono curioso.»  
  
«Più di quanto tu possa immaginare.»  
  
Loki si fermò prima di rispondere non appena si sentì spingere contro la parete, col corpo dell'altro premuto al suo, così sorrise con una punta di malizia. «Non hai idea di cosa io possa immaginare.»  
  
«Bene, tu immagina pure, mentre io faccio... questo.» Con quell'ultima frase, Thor fece scorrere una mano sotto la sua coscia e se la rialzò sul fianco per cercare più contatto tra i loro bacini. Lo tenne così, con un impeto possessivo e prepotente, mentre rubava un nuovo bacio alla sua bocca socchiusa per la sorpresa.  
Loki si inarcò verso di lui in una richiesta silenziosa di continuare e gli ghermì la schiena con così tanta forza da farlo gemere per le unghie che segnavano la carne.  
  
Un colpo di tosse.  
Poi un altro più insistente che superò il rumore dei loro respiri divenuti affannosi.  
Solo allora Loki alzò lo sguardo oltre la spalla di Thor e sussurrò contro le sue labbra:  
«Ciao, _Jason_.»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono lo lasciò libero e si voltò piano verso il nuovo arrivato con un cipiglio impensierito. «È successo qualcosa?»  
  
«No, no, è tutto ok. La prossima tappa è memorizzata, un lavoro rapido e semplice. Gli altri riposano.» Quill si passò una mano tra i capelli, visibilmente nervoso, e fece qualche passo verso di loro. «Scusate, non volevo...» li indicò.  
  
«Oh, non fa niente, abbiamo appena finito,» ribatté subito il Dio del Tuono, sorridendo e anticipando la battuta molto meno gentile che Loki aveva invece intenzione di dire.  
  
«Ah... sì.» Peter per qualche secondo si guardò attorno, come se stesse cercando le parole. «Mi chiedevo... no.» Si rivolse al Dio dell'Inganno e strinse i pugni, con un'agitazione che lo stesso Loki trovò incomprensibile. «Volevo chiederti se quello che hai fatto con Rocket per trovare quel mostro, puoi farlo a chiunque.»  
  
Strana domanda. E ancora più strana era la serietà con cui il mezzo terrestre glielo stava chiedendo.  
«Potenzialmente, sì,» rispose lui. «Posso usare la mia magia per leggere le memorie e decifrare dei percorsi in cui spostarmi tra la spazio e le dimensioni con la gemma.»  
  
«Se... se leggessi la mia, potresti... non lo so, estrarci qualcosa per arrivare a trovare qualche traccia di una persona che ho conosciuto e che mi ha raccontato cose del suo passato?»  
  
«Credi che possa aiutarti a trovare Gamora?» Intervenne allora Thor con un velo di stupore sul volto.  
  
«Non lo so, non ne ho idea. Glielo sto chiedendo... perché se ci fosse anche solo una possibilità, beh... perché non provare?»  
  
«Potrebbe essere possibile,» ribatté a quel punto Loki. Ripensò a ciò che aveva vagamente ascoltato su quella donna che stavano cercando, e a ciò che il fratello gli aveva raccontato. «Ma non è semplice come col coniglio. La sua era una memoria visiva recente e ben definita. Devi essere consapevole che, per farlo, dovrei cercare nella tua testa, nei tuoi pensieri, nei ricordi... e in ogni anfratto, anche in quelli che tieni segreti.» Rimarcò quell'ultima parte con uno sguardo fisso e serioso, senza il solito sarcasmo che si divertiva a usare per spiazzare quell'uomo. Non sarebbe stato uno scherzo, per nessuno. Sebbene fosse certo delle proprie capacità, però, non poteva dire lo stesso della forza interiore di quello Star Lord.  
  
«Non sembra molto piacevole... ma ok, posso sopportarlo.» Quill guardò verso Thor, il quale non stava dando l'impressione di essere convinto di ciò che era stato proposto. Lo ripeté, lanciando un'occhiata prima a uno e poi all'altro. «Posso sopportarlo, _vero_? Non mi incasinerai il cervello?»  
  
«Mmm... potrebbe esserci una piccola possibilità...» Loki lasciò in sospeso quella frase quando il fratello intervenne di nuovo.  
  
«Potremmo chiedere a Nebula di usare la sua testa.»  
  
«No, ci ho pensato. Loro due però non sono mai state in buoni rapporti in passato. Gamora, negli ultimi mesi, prima di... Thanos, mi ha raccontato cose che a lei non ha mai rivelato. Credo che la mia testa sia più utile.»  
  
*  
  
Il Dio del Tuono incrociò le braccia, guardando gli altri due con ancora un velo di scetticismo a corrucciargli la fronte. Non sapeva se fosse più preoccupato da cosa Loki avrebbe potuto fare alla testa di Quill o dal fatto che il fratello avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi da loro, usando la gemma, per provare a portare a termine quel tentativo.  
Mentre li fissava, Peter seduto con le mani strette tra le ginocchia e un'espressione tesa sul viso, e Loki a un passo da lui che si preparava a leggere ogni suo pensiero, cercava di rassicurarsi su entrambi gli aspetti.  
Loki era così potente da riuscirci senza creare alcun danno alle memorie dell'uomo, e Peter era, a tutti gli effetti, ancora metà Celestiale, anche se privato dei poteri divini che avrebbe dovuto possedere, quindi si poteva supporre che fosse molto più forte di un comune umano.  
  
«Vedrai... ogni cosa? Proprio... _tutto_?» chiese Star Lord, appena il Dio dell'Inganno alzò la mano per iniziare.  
  
«Cercherò di non badare ai dettagli più imbarazzanti, se non mi sono utili.»  
  
«Ok... grazie.» Un intenso sospiro, ma poi riprese. «Aspetta! Lo terrai per te? Quello che vedrai, voglio dire... Rocket e gli altri... non è necessario che sappiano.»  
  
«I tuoi più oscuri e reconditi segreti saranno al sicuro con me, Star Lord.»  
  
«Sì... mmm... chissà perché questo non mi tranquillizza. Ok, facciamolo.»  
  
Quando Peter pronunciò quell'ultima frase, Thor incrociò il suo sguardo, che forse era alla ricerca di un qualche tipo di approvazione, così gli sorrise con più convinzione, alzando il pollice per dargli anche il proprio sostegno.  
Non lo era comunque, convinto. E non poteva fingere di non provare quella sorta di intrinseca paura per ciò che avrebbe significato quel gesto.  
Vide Loki appoggiare con una inconsueta delicatezza il palmo sulla fronte di Quill e da quell'istante lui stesso trattenne il fiato.  
Non sapeva quanto ci sarebbe voluto, perché i pochi secondi che il fratello aveva usato con Rocket non sarebbero stati di sicuro sufficienti.  
Fissò il volto di Loki, che sembrava contrarsi e distendersi di continuo, come se reagisse a ciò che stava vedendo o percependo. Aveva le palpebre abbassate, ma a un certo punto gli sembrò di vedere anche una lacrima scivolargli silenziosa sulla guancia. Loki non l'asciugò, non si mosse in alcun modo e proseguì a sondare quei pensieri e quei ricordi, probabilmente così tanto umani rispetto a quelli a cui lui era stato abituato. O forse no. Forse nessuno di loro era poi così diverso dall'altro.  
Tutti e tre avevano sofferto, avevano perso, erano stati ingannati, e avevano trovato la forza di rialzarsi.  
Peter, in apparenza, non si stava rendendo conto di niente, perché restava immobile, col corpo in tensione e le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia ad artigliarle in una stretta per darsi sicurezza.  
Ma Loki sì. Più Thor lo osservava e più vedeva le sue emozioni trasparire in ogni piccola sfumatura del suo viso, e si sentì sollevato nello scorgere anche dei lievi sorrisi che, in alcuni istanti, diventarono delle brevi risate.  
  
Ad un tratto, il Dio dell'Inganno allontanò la mano e la tenne per alcuni secondi rialzata a mezz'aria, gli occhi ora fissi sull'uomo seduto davanti a lui.  
«Oh... davvero?» Mormorò quella domanda con un sorrisino allusivo, e lo stesso Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia, incuriosito.  
  
Peter, che aveva riaperto prima un occhio e poi l'altro, per essere certo che fosse finita, li spalancò entrambi a quella che sembrava una chiara insinuazione a qualcosa. «Cosa? Davvero... _cosa_?» Spostò lo sguardo da uno all'altro con un evidente panico dipinto sul viso.  
  
«Sei pieno di sorprese, _Jason_.»  
  
«Non chiamarmi così!»  
  
«È il tuo secondo nome.»  
  
«Sì... sì, lo so che è il mio secondo nome. Intendo così con _quel_ tono.»  
  
Thor sospirò e si fece avanti verso di loro per interrompere quello scambio che, conoscendo il fratello, si sarebbe protratto fin troppo a lungo. «Puoi trovarla?»  
  
«Ora vediamo.»  
Loki piegò il braccio col bracciale, ma prima di attivare il potere della Gemma dello Spazio, guardò verso di lui. E Thor deglutì, costringendosi a non andargli incontro per abbracciarlo ancora una volta e a ignorare il terrore che, di nuovo, tornò a pressargli la gola in una morsa al pensiero che avrebbe potuto non vederlo ritornare. Ma le sue labbra si incurvarono dolcemente e annuì.  
  
La nube dai toni bluastri circondò il Dio dell'Inganno e lo inghiottì. Invece di svanire, però, restò a ondeggiare in quel punto, quasi che fosse una specie di portale aperto tra la loro realtà e i luoghi in cui Loki si stava trasportando.  
  
I due rimasti si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata. Nessuno disse niente per un po', finché Thor non andò a sedersi al fianco dell'uomo, con l'intenzione di rassicurarlo che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. O forse era lui quello che cercava rassicurazioni, in verità.  
  
Fu Peter a parlare per primo. Era sempre una certezza da quel punto di vista: lui era quello capace di dare una smossa a qualunque situazione di stallo, quello che diceva la cosa sbagliata nel momento sbagliato, quello che aveva sempre una parola da dirgli anche quando non era necessario o non ne voleva. Spesso, nell'anno trascorso con lui prima dell'arrivo di Loki, lo aveva ringraziato per quella loro ironica competizione che, nonostante l'amicizia che si era andata a creare, non era mai cessata del tutto. Non a voce, certo. Ma lo aveva pensato molte volte quel “grazie” sincero che non gli aveva mai detto.  
  
«E quindi... Terra? È la decisione finale? Ne avete già parlato, immagino. Sta bene anche a lui?»  
  
«L'idea era quella, sì.» Thor, con la coda dell'occhio, lo vide annuire, e allora proseguì. «Oh non dispiacerti così tanto. Se Loki avrà successo in questa ricerca, dovremo comunque arrivare in quel luogo, trovarla e convincerla a seguirci... e da quanto ho capito, quella Gamora non è il tipo che si fa dire cosa fare. Sarà una missione difficile e avrai bisogno di aiuto.» Piegò indietro la testa contro la parete metallica e intravide la sua espressione decisamente sbalordita.  
  
«Thor... non dovete. Voglio dire... possiamo gestire questa cosa da soli, non è giusto per voi. Ora che avete la possibilità di ricominciare e che siamo vicino alla Terra, non potete...»  
  
«Mmm... questo è vero. Ma diciamo che ho un paio di favori da ricambiare, e questo mi sembra un buon modo per farlo.» Voltò di poco il viso verso di lui quando avvertì il movimento dell'altro che si appoggiava nel suo stesso modo e sorrise nel rendersi conto che stava cercando le parole per ringraziarlo, con tutta probabilità.  
  
E infine Peter ci riuscì, invece, a dire quello che lui non aveva mai esternato, ma che era comunque lì, nella decisione che aveva appena preso.  
«Grazie.» Lo sussurrò, girando a propria volta la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo. Entrambi annuirono all'unisono, in una sorta di tacita approvazione, e solo dopo alcuni secondi continuò a parlare, schiarendosi la voce. «Capisco che deve essere difficile per voi restare qui... ora che vi siete ritrovati, intendo. Per... uhm... per avere più intimità.»  
  
«Oh non è un problema. Ne abbiamo abbastanza.»  
  
«Sì... beh, ho visto. Intendevo...»  
  
Al Dio del Tuono sfuggì un sorrisetto dalla piega maliziosa e Quill sembrò accorgersene, così si corresse subito: «Voglio dire... ho _quasi_ visto... prima o... le altre volte ma lo sappiamo che quando scendete entrambi qui, vuol dire... uhm... c'è il rischio di vedere cose che non dovremmo vedere, ecco.»  
  
«Certo.»  
  
«Certo, sì.»  
  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi il Dio del Tuono, divertito da quell'insolito imbarazzo, gli mormorò: «Mi dispiace, cercheremo di fare più attenzione.»  
  
Quill piegò le gambe per tirarsele al petto, i talloni appoggiati sul bordo della branda su cui erano seduti. «Nah, non fa niente,» sussurrò in risposta. «Non è poi uno spettacolo così terribile.»  
  
E Thor rimase un momento spiazzato a fissarlo, prima di scoppiare a ridere quando anche Peter girò di nuovo il volto verso di lui col panico di chi si era reso conto all'ultimo di ciò che aveva detto.  
«Era una specie di complimento...?»  
  
«Volevo dire...» Quill strinse gli occhi in una smorfia e si perse a sua volta in una risatina. «Non ne uscirò mai da questa conversazione con un po' dignità, vero?»  
  
«Non credo!»  
  
«Rimpiango Drax e i suoi discorsi sul pene di suo padre e su come ne andava fiero.»  
  
«Era una grande storia davvero.»  
  
«L'ha raccontata anche a te? Non ha rispetto per nessuno!»  
  
Non riusciva a smettere di ridere. Più ci provava e più l'espressione di Peter e la sua risata sbalordita lo facevano ricominciare.  
All'improvviso la nube scura sembrò pulsare. Delle scariche elettriche la attraversarono e al suo interno ricomparve il Dio dell'Inganno, il quale sembrò fare un passo instabile fuori dal portale, quando questo si richiuse alle sue spalle e la luce della Gemma sul bracciale smise di brillare.  
  
Thor e Peter si rialzarono all'unisono per andargli incontro. Loki sembrava avere il respiro affannoso, come se avesse corso per fuggire da qualcosa, ma poi rialzò gli occhi su di loro, brillanti di una luce vittoriosa. E sorrise.  
«So dove si trova.»

** ~ FINE ~ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ed eccoci qui, alla fine di un'altra fanfic ^O^  
> Lo so, è un finale aperto, ma sono abbastanza certa che vedremo la “ricerca di Gamora” nel prossimo film, quindi ho preferito non addentrarmi così tanto in questa parte della storia. Ma il fatto che fosse Loki ad aiutarli mi sembrava una cosa troppo bella da non usare e quindi... :3  
> Doveva essere una fic breve, ed è diventata di sei capitoli, mannaggia a me! ^O^ Non ce la posso fare con questi qui!  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta e vi abbia fatto divertire, perché io mi sono divertita tanto a scriverla *O* e a usare un po' tutti questi personaggi. I nostri due asgardiani e i Guardiani insieme hanno così tanto potenziale! E spero di vederli davvero insieme nel futuro del MCU.  
> Posso sicuramente dire: alla prossima. Perché ho già il file pronto col titolo di una cosuccia che mi è venuta in mente già da qualche settimana e che, in realtà, doveva far parte di questa storia... ma poi si sa che i personaggi fanno quello che vogliono.  
> Vi anticipo solo che ci saranno Loki, Thor e Quill... e che saranno soli, sull'astronave. Loro e la musica. Cherry Bomb. E chiudo :P  
> A prestoooo e un universo di grazie a tutti voi che mi state leggendo <3


End file.
